Here We Go Again
by leeloo2606
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter never married. They each had kids of thier own, and so did Sirius Black. As in all stories history has a tendency of repeating itself. A Hogwarts story with a little twist R&R please!
1. The Prank

**A/N: Just a little story that I wanted to get out. If I get enough reviews I might continue it!**

Here We Go Again

Chapter 1: The Prank

"Five…four…three…two…one!" a young girl squeaks in delight as the hands on her muggle alarm clock finally adjusted themselves into the right position. Jumping out of her bed she scrambles to get her things ready for her bath, her bright red hair swinging wildly as she dashes to and fro.

The excitement that had been building since she had first received her letter from Hogwarts could no longer be contained. She was finally going to learn magic, just like her mum! In a speed that would make even the fastest muggle animals jealous eleven year old Leilani Stevens showered and dressed for her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Click." The bright flash of the camera her father held hit Leilani in the face as she made her way into the kitchen.

"There's my little girl!" Mr. Stevens booming voice erupted. "My little girls is starting her first day of school, I'm so proud."

Leilani's slim frame almost collapsed under the weight of her father as he brought two strong arms around her.

"Not so little anymore, father," Leilani demanded as she straightened herself up. "I'm starting my magical training today."

She smiled up at her father and his green eyes twinkled with pride. "That's right," he said.

At that moment a shuffling sound came from the kitchen stairs. Leilani's mother, Lillian, walked in holding a gold and maroon scarf in her ivory colored hands.

"I found it!" she exclaimed staring at the prized possession in her hand. She handed it over to her daughter.

"Your Gryffindor scarf, but mum you love this scarf?"

"It's yours now. Promise me you'll keep it even if you don't get sorted into Gryffindor. Promise?"

"Yes mum, I promise."

"That's my little witch is so clever, she just might be in Ravenclaw!"

"Let's go or we'll be late!" Lily proclaimed as the family headed out to their muggle car and drove to Kings Cross.

"You'll write?" Lily asked.

"Of course mum, every week."

"We love you, Leila," her father said.

"I know I love you too."

Due to the hustle an bustle of the Station, it took Leilani an exceptionally long time to reach the train. Once inside, the prospect of finding an empty compartment looked dim. But with determined resignation and with her head held high, Leilani braved the crowded corridors of the Hogwarts Express and began her search.

So focused was Leilani in finding a seat, that the circumstance of the events that followed were to remain a little hazy for a long time to come. Walking along the corridor with her trunk in hand Leilani suddenly found herself flipped upside down, her body crashed hard onto the floor with a loud thump and the contents of her trunk, which also felt the effects of the charm, scattered all across the floor. It took Leilani a while to gather her thoughts and realize what had just happened. Lifting her head from the floor she looked around to see who was behind the vicious prank.

She heard them long before they came into sight. The rough and sparatic chatter of the three boys who had been hiding behind a corner waiting for their victim. One by one they rounded the corner, eager to see the aftermath of their little joke. First a tall thin boy with flaming red hair and freckles all over his face, second a tall boy with black thick hair and gray eyes, lastly a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They were all wearing their school robes, they were all first years, and they were all staring down at Leilani.

Before she had a chance to react, Leilani heard the voice of a girl calling by her side. "Here, let me help you."

She turned to see a young girl about her age with long bushy hair holding out her hand. Leilani took it greatfully.

"That was a nasty thing to do," said the girl with the bushy hair. She was staring at the three boys and looked almost as angry as Leilani felt.

Finally on her feet, she turned to face her three attackers.

"I'll say," spat Leilani. "That was an awful thing to do!"

"Hey what's the big idea," cried the boy with the flaming red hair. "That wasn't supposed to be for you. You've gone and ruined everything."

"Ruined what?" Leilani said. "Did you not expect someone to come along this part of the train? Or perhaps maybe you'd thought I should just fly over this area?"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch," called the boy with the gray eyes. "We were only trying to play a little joke on someone. We didn't mean anything by it."

"You shouldn't be playing tricks on the train," Hermione told them. "It's against school rules and someone could get seriously hurt."

"Yeah," added Leilani. "Like me! Look at my things, they're everywhere."

At last the boy with the dark brown hair spoke up. Leilani finally saw how messy his hair looked and how the boy didn't seem to mind. If anything, he ran his hand over it casually and made it look more dishevelved.

"We're sorry," he said staring hard at Leilani. "We'll help you clean it up."

"Don't bother!" she cried. "Stay away from me I can do it myself!"

And she did. With the help of the girl who had rescued her earlier Leilani gathered all of her stuff and walked away towards an empty compartment.

"That was a foul thing for them to do," said the girl with bushy hair. "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger by the way!"

Leilani let out her first smile since climbing aboard the train. She really appreciated how friendly the girl was being.

"I'm Leilani Stevens," she told her.

After they had stored all of their things the girls sat down and began learning a little bit more of one another. Leilani told Hermione about being a half blood and how her mother had once been to Hogwarts. Leilani learned the Hermione was a muggle born, meaning she had non magical parents. Soon the conversation was filled with talk about the differences between muggle and magical life. Here Leilani had much to say, since she had been exposed to both. She quickly learned that she rather enjoyed Hermione's company and she hoped that they could become good friends.

A short time later the food trolley approached and the girls filled their stomach's with various treats.

"I've read all about Hogwarts already," Hermione started. "In a book called Hogwarts a History."

"Oh, I've read it too!" Leilani exclaimed. "My mum gave me the book one Christmas."

The two girls were discussing the happy coincidence when the compartment door opened.

"What do you want," Leilani asked angrily. It was the three boys from earlier and she did not feel like being reminded of their little joke.

"We just wanted to apologize for earlier," said the boy with the messy hair. "I'm really sorry, um…what's you name?"

"My name is Leilani Stevens," she said. "And I do not accept your apology. Would you do us both a favor and leave us alone?"

"Well I'm Jadon Potter," he said looking a little ashamed. "This is Perseus black," he pointed to the boy with the gray eyes, "and that's Ronald Weasley," this time he pointed to the boy with the red hair.

"I don't care," Leilani stated and Hermione nodded in agreement. "That was a horrible thing to do and I don't think I'll ever forgive you, in fact from this day on I despise you Jadon Potter. Now get out!"


	2. The Hat

**A/N: I whipped this chapter up in about twenty minutes, I am taking a liking to this story and I might continue it if I get some reviews! Hint Hint!**

Chapter Two: The Hat

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful. Leilani and Hermione spent the time comparing their knowledge of what they were soon to learn, in this area again Leilani had more to say since Lily had already taught her daughter some of the basic magic skills. By the time the train began to slow, the girls were in a deep discussion about the sorting process and the houses of Hogwarts.

"Mum says that families tend to get sorted into the same house," Leilani explained. "So I suppose I'll be in Gryffindor like she was. My dad thinks I'll probably get into Ravenclaw. I don't care either way."

"Wouldn't it be something if we were sorted into the same house?" Hermione asked.

Leilani couldn't help but agree she was very much enjoying Hermione's company.

"I'll be in Gryffindor," said a voice behind both girls. Turning Leilani saw her favorite person.

"No one asked you Jadon," she spat. "And why are you talking to me? I thought I made our non speaking status clear."

"Oh come on red?" he said flashing the girls a smile and running a hand through his hair. "You know you can't keep from talking to us. We're the best!" he said pointing to Ron and Perseus behind him.

"Oh sure," she said sarcastically. "Where do you get off acting all cardinal?"

Hermione snickered behind her at the obvious joke. Jadon looked confused for a moment but quickly recovered with a smile.

"I think I like the sound of that," he said. "The cardinals."

"Whatever," Leilani said and taking her trunk stepped off the train onto the platform Hermione following closely behind her.

"Firs years follo' me," called a booming voice from a distance away. The girls soon found themselves forming a line behind a very tall man.

"That's Hagrid," Leilani explained to Hermione, several of the other first years turned to listen. "He's the schools groundkeeper, mum's told me all about him."

A little less nervous the girls passed Hagrid and started boarding one of the small wooden boats the lined the dock. A moment later Jadon appeared and Hagrid waved an enourmous hand in his direction.

"Jadon," he cried. "How's your father?"

Several of the students stopped what they were doing in order to see who the half giant was on a first name basis with. Jadon seemed to have noticed this because he quickly straightened up and pushed out his chest. Perseus and Ronald were soon at his side and Leilani watched as they all had a comfortable conversation with Hagrid.

The trip to the castle was smooth, but a slight breeze crept up on the young students so that when the lights of the windows were finally in view, several of them let out sighs of relief. It was a magnificent sight for any student, Hogwarts and as they climbed the stone steps their necks craned in order to take it all in.

Once inside the group was met by an austere looking witch in dark robes. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her mouth was fixed in a sharp line. "Good evening," she said. "I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts and your transfiguration instructor. Before the feast, you will each be sorted into one of four houses. They are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Be forewarned that anything you do this year will have consequences. House points will be rewarded or deducted in accordance to you conduct. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup, any questions?"

She looked around at the group before her and when no one spoke she led them through two great wooden doors into a large hall. The hall was crowded with four long tables that were filled the older students who were watching them closely. At the head of the hall ran a table for the teachers. Leilani raised her head above the crowd to try and catch a glimpse at the famous Dumbledore, who had been her mother's headmaster. She saw him, silver beard and all, seated in the middle of the staff.

McGonagall gathered an old hat, which she placed on top of a wooden stool, and the whole school waited. The old hat broke into a song, which Leilani barely heard as she was to busy watching Jadon and his friends fooling around amongst the crowd. They certainly had gathered the attention of some of the older students, who were laughing and pointing at the three boys. Leilani simply shook her head and turned just as McGonagall cleared her throat.

"The sorting will now begin," she said. "Hannah Abbott."

Leilani watched as a young girl approached the stool sat down and placed the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff," the hat cried and Hannah stood up and sat down with the rest of her house.

"Perseus Black," McGonagall continued. Leilani and Hermione watched in disgust as Perseus strutted up to the stool and bowed to the Headmistress before sitting down, to their horror several of the other students laughed.

"Well that will certainly encourage him," Hermione declared as the hat called Gryffindor and giving a thumbs up Perseus joined his table.

"Where do you suppose you'll be?" someone asked beside her. Leilani rolled her eyes when she realized it was Jadon.

"You just don't get it do you?" she whispered as McGonagall continued through her list.

"Nah," he told her. "It's a Cardinal rule, we don't take well to orders."

"Oh boy," Leilani said. "Your really not going to let that name go."

"Hey you suggested it red? Besides it's kind of clever."

"Shhh," she warned. "It's Hermione's turn."

Hermione was already trudging up the aisle a look of determination on her face. After several seconds with the hat on her head it called out. "Gryffindor."

Leilani clapped with the rest of the group and waited nervously for her turn. It seemed to be taking forever and when at last Jadon took his turn she sighed with relief as he was no longer bothering her. She looked on as the hat called Gryffindor and watched as Jadon made his way to the table.

At long last McGonagall called out "Leilani Stevens," and with renewed excitement she made her way towards the stool. Once seated the hat was placed on her head. At first Leilani heard nothing, but then a slight whisper, "Hmm… let's see here. Yes very clever witch, would fare well in Ravenclaw. But a certain flair for adventure so it has to be "Gryffindor!" For a minute Leilani only felt happiness at being placed with her new friend Hermione, but as she sat down and caught the hazel eyes of Jadon, she couldn't help but shudder, he was certainly going to make things rough.

**A/N: Remember I'll continue this if you review, so please do it!**


	3. The Pact

Chapter 3: The Pact

"For the last time, Jadon, leave me alone!" Leilani turned away quickly her long red hair swinging wildly in the process, but in a swift Quidditch induced reflex Jadon managed to get a hold of her wrist and pull her back in front of him.

Leilani's emerald green eyes looked deep within his hazel ones. She was used to Jadon's constant harassment. It had been the same since their first year. Now in their fourth, not a day had gone by where he didn't manage to ask her out. But not even his insistent nagging could change her mind, Jadon was an arrogant, pompous jerk, and nothing was going to change that.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"Come on Leila," he said, his eyes pleading. "All I'm asking is for a chance. You can't hold on to a grudge for that long?"

Tearing her eyes and wrist from his powerful hold, she reached into the waist of her skirt and pulled out her wand.

"Watch me," she said and raising her wand. "And if you come near me again, I'll hex you just like I did last week. How's your arse? Did it heal properly?"

Jadon's hand automatically reached towards his backside and began rubbing. Several of the Gryffindor students who had gathered around the feuding pair laughed. With a mischevious smile and a wink in his direction, Leilani turned and made her way towards her best friend.

Hermione Granger sat at her favorite table, small, round, and placed halfway between the fireplace and a large window overlooking the grounds. There were several textbooks lying open and stacks of parchment, but she wasn't studying. Instead she was watching Leilani with an amused smile on her face.

"What was it this time?" she asked.

"Tea in the Great Hall," Leilani answered as she put her wand away and began taking her homework out. "Yesterday it was Butterbeer's at The Three Broomsticks, I'm afraid I'm wearing him down."

"Well it's about time," Hermione said still staring at the students gathered around Jadon and his two friends. "It's about time those Cardinals learned that they can't always have it their way."

Leilani picked up her quill and tried to concentrate on her Arithmancy homework. But it was no use, as always, he run in with Jadon had left her flustered, and she couldn't think of anything else.

Since their first year, Jadon, Ronald, and Perseus had walked the halls feeling as though they owned them, and in a way she couldn't help but think that they did. Their pranks and good looks had quickly made them the most popular kids in their year. And as the time passed, that popularity spread to all of Gryffindor house, and most of Hogwarts, except maybe Slytherin.

Smooth talk, witty banter, and sarcastic remarks coupled with outlandish pranks had given the Cardinal's supreme rule over the school, a rule that ended with Leilani and Hermione.

Since the prank in their first year both girls had made a pact to stick up for one another against all wrongdoers. That pact, fortunately, had included Jadon and his group. So Leilani, in full accordance had yet to yield to Jadon, no matter how persistent, or cute he had been.

"You would think they would grow tired of it," Hermione said referring to the group of students, mostly girls who were still gathered around the Cardinals.

"That's not likely," she said sticking the point of the quill in her mouth and gathering her thick hair in a hasty pointy tail. "All the girls in our year are smitten with each of them. It's disgusting."

"I don't know what they see in them."

If Hermione had asked any one of the girls in the Gryffindor common room that question, she would have been bombarded with first hand accounts on each of the Cardinal's and all of their glory. They would have mentioned Jadon's windswept hair, athletic physique, and amazing flying abilities, Perseus' gorgeous gray eyes and voice as smooth as honey, or Ronald's handsome features and impressive canter. Yes they all would have said a million things to prove their love (for they were all very much in love) for those infamous Cardinals.

"You know," called a smooth deep voice behind them. "If you keep rejecting him like that he might just give up."

Without turning around Leilani knew exactly who it was.

"And is that supposed to make me stop Perseus?" she asked as she continued scribbling on her parchment. "Or are you just trying to add fuel to my fire?"

"Just a comment," he said taking an empty seat at the table and leaning back slightly on the chair. He breathed heavily as if trying to get their attention. Both girls tried hard to ignore him but after he let out a loud obvious sigh Hermione finally yelled, "Can we help you with something?"

"Just trying to understand why the most popular girls in our year aren't interested in dating.'

"Oh we do want to date," Leilani told him. "Just not with any of you." Hermione let out a loud giggle which caused Perseus' admirers to send her angry scowls.

"Your loss," he smiled.

Before he had a chance to strike up another conversation the girls decided to head to the dormitory, not aware that as they left the common room the eyes of every one of the Cardinals and all of the fourth year girls followed them longingly up the stairs.

**A/N: At the request of one loyal reader I have posted this chapter. I am, however, sticking to my original plan, that unless i get some reviews i will not be continuing this story. Which is a shame because I rather enjoy writing it and I have really good ideas for it, including a surprise transfer student related to one of the original mauraders. And I haven't even begun to touch on the evil things, including the Slytherin prince! Oh well if you want me to continue Review Review Review, if not see ya!**


	4. The Lesson

**A/N: A little longer and with more introductions to some of our favorite and not so favorite characters. Remember that a lot of things are going to be different in this story but I am still trying to remain faithful to the books, as much as possible!**

Chapter 4: The Lesson

"Constant vigilance!" Professor Moody yelled as he pounded a snarled hand onto the desk in front of him. Several of the students in the class jumped slightly, Moody always had a way of making them uneasy.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was easily the best class at Hogwarts. Not only were the students able to learn interesting spells and curses, and not use them, but professor moody always motioned the Dark War that had occurred a few years back, a subject that all of them found very entertaining.

DADA was one of Leilani's strongest subjects, and it would have been her favorite class but she shared it with Slytherin house and that was never any fun.

At that very moment, Draco Malfoy, a tall slim boy with white blonde hair and gray eyes, was sniggering loudly and casting spit charms at the Gryffindor girl in front of him. It didn't last to long however, Moody whose magical eye never missed a beat, was soon pelting him with a piece of chalk. Several of the Gryffindor students let out soft chuckles, Malfoy simply slumped back into his chair.

"Now if all distractions are done," Moody Grumbled his magical eye spinning wildly in its socket. "Today we are going to be learning obstruction spells. Now can any one tell me what the difference between an obstruction spell and a shielding one?"

At once, Hermione and Leilani raised their hands. As if sensing them, Moody quickly called, "Miss Granger?"

"A shield would require the caster to remain in place as the spell hits them. But an obstruction will cause the thrown spell to pause midway allowing the caster time to escape."

"Exactly. Ten points to Gryffindor! Now let's pair up and I'll show you what you need to do. Mix up!" he snarled at them. "I won't have any of this tension between houses."

At once chairs scraped as students paired up. As Moody instructed them, the houses stuck together, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's remained separated. Their DADA professor was one of the few who was smart enough to avoid inter house rivalry.

As always, Hermione and Leilani rushed together, but Moody soon intercepted.

"Miss Stevens," he growled. "Part of your training depends on experiencing different levels and varieties of magic, you shall need another partner!" He looked around the class and when his eye came across Jadon who was once again paired with Ron he said, "Potter pair up with Stevens! Weasley you and Miss Granger will have a go."

Leilani rolled her eyes at her luck and Hermione gave her a pleading look. Jadon literally bounded up to her side.

"Oh look at that," called a sly voice beside them. "The love birds get to work together."

Draco's voice crept up beside her and Leilani turned to see him glare. "Shut it Malfoy," she said.

Moody cleared his throat. "The spell is _remodep_ and the wand movement is a low to high snap," he showed the wand movement and proceeded, "It is necessary to concentrate and try to use instinct because the power of the obstruction spell has to match that of your opponents. You may begin!"

"Ladies first," Jadon told her as he ruffled his hair which caused a Slytherin girl to blush.

Leilani huffed and concentrated on her spell and than said, "accido!"

Jadon managed the obstruction spell on the first try which made Leilani angry, why did he have to be so good? She concentrated even harder; she didn't want to miss her chance.

With the flick of her wand she managed to obstruct Jadon's spell. They collided in a burst of orange colors. Moody was soon at their side. "Good job you two," he said. "Look, this pair has managed it on their first try! As for the rest of you…" he continued walking among the rest of the class stopping in front of Ron who was hopping frantically because of his inability to obstruct Hermione's spell. She on the other hand was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

Leilani and Jadon were both watching so carefully that neither noticed, nor heard, the spell that Draco directed at Jadon. He was suddenly thrust up into the air and than landed hard on his back. Several students gasped and a few Slytherins laughed. Leilani rushed over to Jadon and without thinking about it, offered her hand and helped him to his feet. She glared at Malfoy and pointed her wand at his chest.

"You vile thing," she spat.

"What are you going to do about it Stevens?" he asked.

Leilani was about to answer with a nasty spell but Moody's voice made her stop suddenly. "I saw that Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin."

Leilani was so interested in Malfoy's disappointed reaction to Moody's punishment that she didn't notice how Jadon was staring at her, he had been ever since she helped him up. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Why Stevens," he said. "You do care!"

"Shut up!"

"That was rather fun," Hermione said later while they were having dinner in the Great Hall. Leilani was stirring her food on her plate trying to ignore Jadon who was retelling the story very loudly and casting glances in her direction.

"Hmm?" she said suddenly aware that she had not been paying attention to her best friend.

"Nevermind," Hermione retorted. Just then Dumbledore rose from his seat and cleared his throat. At once all conversations came to an end, a power that seemed to radiate from the Headmaster.

"I have an announcement to make," he boomed. "Beginning tommorrow a new student will be joining us. She is a fourth year transfer from Ireland's Academy for the Magical Arts." At this a wave of murmers went through the hall which Dumbledore ignored as he continued, "she has already been sorted and will start lesson's with Gryffindor house tommorrow!"

Leilani imediately turned her attention to Hermione and they both shared their curiosities. Over on the other end, the Cardinals discussed the matter with less interest as if they had already known about the news all along.

**A/N: I want to continue writing this but I will stop unless I get reviews!**


	5. The Student

**A/N: These chapters do not take any time to write so that's why I am doing it. There is a new student let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5: The Student

"Hi I'm Filomina Lupin," said a girl with short blonde hair. She had been sitting in Hermione's and Leilani's favorite spot in the dining hall, although they didn't mind, she seemed nice enough.

"Hello," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Leilani Stevens, you must be the new transfer student."

Filomina nodded and her short hair bounced in the process. The girls sat down and began filling their plates with breakfast food. Leilani was savoring the few moments of silence before the Cardinal's made their way to the Great Hall.

"So what can you ladies tell me about Hogwarts?" she asked. "What are some of the life and death matters that I need to be aware of?"

"Oh there's nothing as horrid as that," Leilani began, spooning porridge into her bowl. "The Dark Forrest is forbidden but that's only because so many students have gotten lost there. The Black Lake has a giant squid but it's pretty friendly, especially if you have food."

"That seems simple enough. What about professors? Any one I should watch out for?"

"Hogwarts has the best professor's in the world!" Hermione tried. "They are all very excellent."

Leilani cleared her throat loudly and Filomina stared at her. "All but Snape."

"Snape?" said she. "Severus Snape? He was in school with my father, I heard all about him!"

"You too?" exclaimed Leilani. "My mum was in school with him as well, and when she first heard he was teaching potions she warned me of his temperament! Although, after my first year with him, I know that she was being quiet modest. He's a nightmare!"

"He's not that bad," cried Hermione.

"Sure you could say that, he didn't go to school with your mum," turning to Filomina she continued, "he holds a grudge against all of his ol school mates and he likes to take it out on their kids. He was warming up to me. Until he found out I was Lily Evans daughter. Now, he is positively dreadful."

"Your mother is Lily Evans?" Filomina asked.

"That's right, why?"

"My father went to school with her; they were in the same year!"

"Fascinating," Leilani exclaimed. "I'll make sure to ask about him in my next letter."

The girls introductory conversation ended there for at that moment the Great Hall erupted into rounds of exciting chatter. The Cardinal's had finally made their way to breakfast.

"What is that?" Filomina asked staring at the entrance.

Hermione was about to answer, when she suddenly rose from the table and made her way to th boys. Leilani stared from her best friend to the blonde.

"What on earth is she doing?" she asked.

And suddenly the distinct voice of Jadon Potter could be heard, "Fil, welcome to Hogwarts."

"You're related" Hermione and Leilani screamed at once. They were sitting in their first lesson of the day, Filomina having followed them out of the Great Hall.

"Jadon's my cousin!" said she. "My mum and his mum are sisters."

"But that doesn't make any sense," said Leilani sounding confused. "You are, well you're nice and he's a, well I know he's your cousin, but he's a git."

Filomina laughed and the two girls stared at her confused. "I know my cousin can be a handful but he's really not that bad."

"He played a cruel prank on Leilani first year," Hermione said. "She hasn't been able to forgive him."

Leilani blushed as Filomina stared. "What a first impression."

"Tell me about it."

At that moment Perseus joined the group with Ron not far behind. "Well isn't that convenient Fil," he said.

"What's that, Pers," Filomina asked.

"Well it's only your first day and you have already managed to make friends with the most popular girls in our year. Way to break the invisible social barrier."

"There's no barrier," Hermione told him. "You're just delusional is all."

The girls all laughed but Ron continued.

"Well at least now you are a threesome," he smiled. "With a little more help you all could eventually reach Cardinal status. Mind you, you can't join us, cause your not blokes, but maybe you can create your own Prima Donna group."

"Oh no," Hermione groaned. Several of the students around them had heard Ron's remarks and frantic whispers began to surface about a new social group that had formed. "Now you've done it."

Ronald well aware of the effects of his comment simple winked at Hermione and walked back to his desk. Perseus bowed at the three girls and followed suit.

"What was that all about?" Filomina asked.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Leilani said.

**A/N: If you are reading this please review i'll answer all reviews even flames, come people!**


	6. The Plan

**A/N: Okay I really can't stop writing this story, it is so much fun! As a fair warning, Hermione might seem a little OC to some of you but relax she is still the book worm we all love, I'm just making her a little more feminine!**

Chapter 6: The Plan

"The spell is not Accio Mr. Longbottom!" cried Professor Flitwick. Neville Longbottom stood a distance away staring at the pile of pillows he was supposed to be sending away.

Leilani, Hermione, and Filomina all had taken turns with their pillows, and they had all managed to make them land neatly into a box.

Aside from the charms lesson, the class was all a buzz about the upcoming Hogsmeade visit.

"So do you all have dates?" Jadon asked making his way towards the girls as several pairs of eyes followed him. "Cause if you act now we may be able to add you to our schedule."

"Get out of here," Leilani demanded. "Or I'll send you across the room! Sorry 'Mina," she added, hoping she hadn't offended her new friend.

"Oh don't mind me," Filomina exclaimed. "Please carry on, it's rather amusing."

But Jadon had already left the girls and was making his way to the rest of the Cardinal's. A suspicious look to his face.

Leilani stood shaking her head. "I can't stand them!"

"You know," Filomina tried. "There might be a way you can get them off your back."

"Do tell!" cried Hermione.

"Well have you two ever thought about dating?" she said, and quickly added noticing their expressions, "Not them of course but other people? You might be able to get them off your back that way."

Leilani stared as did Hermione. It seemed like a logical idea, maybe if they both had boyfriends the Cardinal's would finally leave them alone. The only question was who could they date.

If the girls would have asked any of the gentlemen in their year out on a date, from their house or any other, save Slytherin, the responses would have been overwhelming. All of the boys in sixth year were in love with the Prima Donna's (the name had stuck) and for very good reasons. Filomina was becoming known throughout Hogwarts as the spunky cute one, Hermione had always been the pretty studious type, and Leilani was fast becoming the most gorgeous girl in the entire school, and unbeknownst to her, was known by several as 'the body.' It was certain that the girls could have any suitor they wanted.

"Well it can't be just any one," Leilani said staring at the Cardinal's who were waving school supplies out of the window with their wands. "It'll have to be somebody good, for all of us."

The other two nodded in agreement, and by the time Charm's was over they developed a plan in order to ensure dates.

Up in the dormitory before dinner the girls began to hatch out their process.

Leilani said, "We will have to dress the part. We certainly won't be able to get date's if we don't dress for it."

Filomina did not have a hard time with this task. Being of a more fashionable nature than the other two, she quickly pulled on her mary janes, added checkered knee highs, and a matching tie, and pulled her hair back with a black sash. Hermione's wardrobe took a little more work. Hermione wasn't used to taking creative liberties with her school uniform, so when Filomina forced her into a shorter skirt and an opened button down shirt she seemed hesitatnt. But once in front of a mirror, her insecurities gave way to the fact that she looked good. Leilani, although she was a bit more stylish than Hermione, found herself loosening her pony tail, shortening her skirt, and pulling a white baby doll tee over her head. Like Filomina she too wore knee highs, except they were white. All three girls brushed light make up over their faces and sprayed light perfume on their necks. They were ready to face the world.

Dinner was already under way so the common room was practically empty. Leilani's nerves rose as she suddenly realized that they were going to enter the Great Hall in the middle of everything.

Hermione, sensing her situation said, "It feels a bit scary doesn't it?"

"If the Cardinal's can do it so can we," said Leilani. "Just keep you heads high, shake your hair a bit, and strut like you have never strutted before!"

"Also," Filomina added. "Try not to fall."

The moment of truth came as they approached the wooden doors. Leilani held up a silent hand, and with her fingers counted down from three. When at last her lonely finger came down, she nodded and Filomina opened the door.

The girls could not have planned it any better. The creek of the wooden doors was loud enough to gain the attention of a large number of students. The girls walked in sync, Leilani running an ivory colored hand through her long hair. Hermione shaking out her curly locks as she pranced, and Filomina smiling a coyish smile to no one in particular. As the girls strutted their way towards the Gryffindor table the number of heads and eyes that were cast in their direction was becoming bigger. By the time they were seated Leilani was sure that everyone in the Great Hall had taken a good look at them. Soon after the whispering began. Hermione blushed as the name "Prima Donna's" was soon on everybody's lips.

Leilani barely had a chance to register the looks on the Cardinal's faces, it was something like shock mixed with amusement, when a deep voice called her name. She turned to see none other than the Hufflepuff seventh year whom most girls were also in love with Cedric Diggory. Two of his friends were smiling beside him.

"Oh hey, Ced," she said trying to contain her excitement.

"Um," he stammered looking flushed. "We were kind of wondering if you ladies would like to join us at Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I don't know ladies what do you think?"

"I suppose," Filomina said, and the three boys smiled at their good luck.

**A/N: Just because I am still writing doesn't mean I won't stop! I still want reviews so please have a heart!**


	7. The Trip

**A/N: Here's the next chapter even though I shouldn't write anymore since all you readers don't review! But alas I am a sucker for easy stories and this one takes me about fifteen minutes per chapter!**

Chapter 7: The Trip

"Cedric Diggory?" Jadon asked having just cornered Leilani outside of the Gryffindor common. It was the day of the trip and Leilani had spent the past few days trying to avoid him knowing fully well that he was going to interagate her.

"That's right and Johann Blithe and Greggory Rodan. They're seventh years, you know."

"But I-" he started.

"I don't have time for this right now," she interrupted, holding her hand up to show that she wanted him to stop. "I have to get ready for my date."

As excited as she was about the trip, Leilani couldn't help but think it was all in vain. They had wanted dates in order to thrawt the Cardinal's constant attempts, instead the noys had doubled their efforts and had let them know what they really thought about Hufflepuff. Leilani brought this up to the girls as they dressed.

"Don't pay attention to them," Filomina told her. She was putting on a pair of dark denims and a loose off the shoulder blouse. On her feet were a pair of zipped up boots. "They're just jealous, but they'll get over it."

"Besides," Hermione added. She was already dressed in a pale pink cardigan set, her hair was pushed back with a thick band. "We can't let them ruin our trip. We're going with seventh years for crying out loud! Who would have thought?"

In all actuality, the fact that they had caught the attention of three of the cutest Hufflepuffs shouldn't have been so far fetched. Those particular boys had been eyeing the three girls since the name Prima Donna was first uttered in the Hufflepuff common room.

"You're right," Leilani finally said, and she continued getting ready. A while later she was dressed in a pair of light faded jeans and a long, pale green marilyn sweater, which hugged her figure perfectly. Her hair, she straightened with a charm and it fell softly on her bare shoulders. Sparkling gold earings hung in her ear lobes.

As they made their way to the main hall, the girls received an abnormal amount of attention, or so it seemed. The fact remained that the Prima Donna's had always received the same amount of attention, except that it had gone unnoticed.

"Hey," stammered Cedric as Leilani made her way towards him. He was wearing destroyed jeans and a long sleave fitted shirt, Leilani could see the silouhette of his muscles under the thin material. "You look amazing."

Leilani flashed him a smile and waited as the other's managed small talk. "Shall we go?" she finally said.

The six of them made their way slowly out of the castle grounds and towards the village, taking in the beautiful scenery as they went. All conversation was pleasant, centered around lessons, and Quidditch. Cedric managed witty remarks on occasion which Leilani found charming. In no time at all they were at the entrance of the main village.

"Where to first ladies?" Greggory asked.

"How about Honeydukes?" said Filomina. "My candy stash is running low and I am not a nice person without sugar."

"You not a nice person?" Greggory exclaimed. "I find that hard to believe."

The boys were laying it on thick, but no one seemed to mind. In fact the group was nothing but smiling faces as they made their way to the bright interiors of the candy store. Entertained, they were, by sampling anything they could get their hands on. The girls walked away with three overflowing bundles, courtesy of their dates.

"I think the Three Broomsticks should be next," cried Cedric to the others and they all nodded in agreement.

The place was busy with Hogwarts students, and as the couples made their way to an empty table all eyes were on them. The boys left to get drinks, leaving the girls to their own talk.

"Isn't Johann just spectacular?" exclaimed Hermione, as she took out a small notebook and quill from her bag. "He's given me a whole list of books he thinks I'll find entertaining, we love most of the same ones!" Her dark brown eyes twinkled as they always did when she discussed intellectual manners and her hands scribbled the title's furiously.

"Don't even get me started on Greggory!" Filomina began. She was straightening her hair, or rather making the back more messy, which was how it was currently styled. "He's so easy going and funny as can be. He's almost as much of a chatter box as I am, and he's not at all pretentious!"

It was Leilani's turn, looking over at the tall figure standing before the bar she smiled. "Cedric is such a gentleman," she began. "And he is so mature, this is turning out to be a fascinating day!"

The boys returned with butterbeers and in a matter of moments they were all talking amongst themselves and having a comfortable time.

The sound of loud talk and laughter caused the table to finally take notice of the other's around them. The Cardinal's had just walked in and they were stirring up the crowd of students as they made their way passed them. Leilani tried to keep the conversation going, but she had a rough time as Jadon's deep voice kept booming over them.

"Hello Leilani," he said to her as they sat down in an empty table right beside them.

Choosing to ignore Jadon, Leilani turned her attention to Cedric who wasn't looking at her but staring at his counterpart.

"Oh come now," Perseus added. "Aren't you even going to greet us?" He tapped his fingers anxiously on the table as he wathced Filomina shake her blonde head at him.

"We're busy Perseus," she said. "Please don't bother us!"

"Doesn't seem like you are doing much," Jadon said taking a drink from his mug, watching Cedric intently.

Sensing danger, Leilani stood up and said, "we'd better go."

The rest of them followed, without question, and before they were out of ear shot Cedric Diggory called, "Grow up Potter!"

**A/N: I love this story and if you agree with me, review. And if you don't agree with me, review. Just do it kay?**


	8. The Project Part I

**A/N: Here it is, the next of three chapters in a series. They all involve the same night, different places, and different point of views (from each of the girls) Let me know what you think of it!**

Chapter 8: The Project (Part I)

"That dreadful project starts today!" It was a week after the Hogsmead visit and her and Cedric were sitting in one of gardens outside of the school grounds. "It's Astronomy!" she yelled. "Why we have to work in pairs is beyond me!"

Cedric was holding her gloved hand and trying to console her. "Oh come now," he told her. "It's not the project you are upset about, it's the fact that you are paired up with Jadon."

Leilani smiled up at him and leaned back into his chest. Cedric certainly understood her dilema. When Professor Sinastra had announced that she would be paired up with Jadon, Leilani had practically screamed at her, it hadn't helped that Filomina and Hermione had been coupled with the rest of the Cardinal's as well.

"It's just not fair!" she pouted.

"Yes but you musn't let him get to you." Cedric told her. "Your grade's on the line."

"You're right, I suppose." Leilani leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, he smiled and his cheeks turned crimsom. "I have to go and take a nap. It's going to be a long night."

As she walked up to the common room, Leilani thought about the past week she had with Cedric. His maturity and thoughtfullness were both qualities she greatly admired in him. When she thought about Jadon, she cringed.

Up in the Astronomy tower, several groups of students were situated throughout the large balcony. Silver telescopes gleamed in the moonlight. Professor Sinastra had consulted the weather almanac and had managed to find the perfect night with clear conditions for the project. Leilani squinted in the darkness and finally found Jadon setting up the large telescope, his text books and star charts already out and ready.

"Okay lets get this over with," she called, as she walked up to him.

He turned and smiled at her, his hand running absentmindedly though his already messy hair. "Hello, Red."

"Don't call me that," she said pulling out her chart. "Have you located the quadrants in the textbook so we can make references? Or should I just assume you haven't and let you use mine."

"My, my Red, you certainly do not like giving credit do you? Maybe I should just let you do all of the work, since I'll probably screw it up."

For a moment Leilani considered it, and than she realized he was being sarcastic. "It wouldn't be the first time," she sighed. "Just hurry and set up the scope."

"I was." And he did. A few minutes later they had started filling in their chart with complicated longitudes and latitudes. Jadon called them out, and Leilani's quill scribbled frantically.

"Make sure you allow for some lieghway in the declination as well," she told him after a half hour of work.

"It's no use trying to get technical Leilani, I know you're trying to start up a conversation with me."

"Yeah right, I'm just trying to get this done so I don't have to be graced with your presence longer than is completely necessary! Small talk will only lead to distractions, not that I would have anything to say to you, or any of the Cardinal's for that matter."

"The way you talk it would seem you hate us," he said sarcastically.

Leilani rolled her eyes and they continued working. On more than one occasion she caught Jadon staring at her, a fact that she chose to ignore, but it made her uncomfortable just the same.

"You and that Hufflepuff fairing well?" he suddenly said, breaking their silence.

"That," she spat, "Is none of your business."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"What do you know, Potter? And I am not talking about this!"

"Yes you are cause you know I'm right. You need someone with edge, someone who is going to ruffle your feathers, and I doubt that your quiet Diggory is going to ruffle anything anytime soon."

"That's just like you Cardinal's!" she screamed. "You walk around thinking you know everything! But you don't! Stop pretending you know anything about me Jadon!"

"If that's true it's only because you haven't given me a chance!" At this several of the other students stared at them. Another Leilani and Jadon scene was beginning to erupt and they didn't want to miss out. "If you weren't so stubborn and didn't hold a grudge for so long, you might actually find out that I am a good guy! We might have something in common!"

"You? A good guy? Don't make me laugh! You are pretentious, stuck up, and arrogant."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"No you're also rude, obnoxious, and I hate you!" she screamed not caring about the number of ears listening.

"You can't hate me forever!"

"Watch me!" she cried and gathering her things stormed out of the tower.


	9. The Project Part II

**A/N: Second chapter of the project series, I am trying to draw some parallels here, lets see if you smarties can figure out what they are!**

Chapter 9: The Project (Part II)

**Hermione's Point of View**

"It's just not fair!" Hermione whispered to Johann, as they were seated in the middle of the library. Several textbooks and library books were lying open beside them. "Ronald will probably mess everything up and ruin my grade on the project."

Johann shook his head from across the table, his blonde curls swaying lightly. "Don't let him do that, Mione. Just make sure you take over the whole thing."

"I'm going to have to," she continued. "I doubt that boy can even concentrate long enough to get anything accomplished. He'll probably just crack jokes the entire night. It's all so frustrating!"

"With you there," Johann tried, "the work will get done. And it will be perfect, as always."

Hermione smiled. "You certainly know how to make me feel better."

"I try," he said, as he reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Now let's read what Gordner has to say about _Magical Potions of the Orient. _He grabbed the nearest book and his blue eyes began scanning the page while Hermione bussied herself with her notes. All thoughts about the project set aside for a while.

"So then, Finnagan was like 'ay, what's going on?' as the water in the loo began sprouting up like a geiser! It was a riot!" Ron was talking behind her, as Hermione carefully turned the dial.

"Concentrate," she said in a frantic whisper. "Please read me the coordinates for the next star!"

"Oy, don't get your knickers all in a knot! Speaking about knickers, we tried a switching charm on two third years in the hall the other day. You should have seen it! They were-"

"Ronald!"

"Forty-seven degrees north, 7 degrees east, and a right ascension of six."

Hermione stared dumbstruck, Ron certainly knew his stuff when he was paying attention. Sensing her urgency he stopped talking about his antics for a few minutes, only to begin the chatter with a question she did not hear.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, I-I was just wondering," Ron said nervously. It shocked her, she had never seen him in such a state. "Will you go out with me?"

A breath of frustration left her, he was starting up again. Leaning to take a look at the night sky she said, "I'm going with Johann, Ronald. You know that."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Johann?" he asked his sparkling brown eyes staring into hers.

"We have a lot in common. We like the same books, we both study hard, he understands me. But I don't think I shoud be having this conversation with you, so don't ask!"

He stared out into the darkness as if comtemplating his next statement. When he turned back to her his voice was serious. "That's not enough for you 'Mione, you need someone who can make you laugh, someone who doesn't take everything so seriously."

"Someone like you?" she asked. And when Ron answered yes quietly, she couldn't deny the butterflies she was feeling.

**A/N: Help make this story my highest reviewed! Currently my Breakfast Club fic Allison's Story tops them all with 36, but I think HP readers are more in quantitiy so let's get those reviews! I'll answer all of them, questions, comments, rants, or raves I don't care. Just help me out peeps!**


	10. The Project Part III

**A/N: I just wanted to put up the last chapter in the series, so I could move on to the rest of the stories. Thanks to all of those that have been reviewing I really do appreciate it, this is slowly becoming my most reviewed story yet!**

Chapter 10: The Project (Part III)

**Filomina's POV**

"The Sorcerer's were playing in the Brazilian Caravan Junction, my mum took me, and we camped out for the concert, It was insane!"

"We have something similar to that in the State's" Greggory exclaimed they were sitting on the concrete floor outside of the castle. It was cold and dark but neither of them seemed to care. Filomina was charming his finger nails to different colors and recounting her various summer activities. Looking at his newley colored nails, he continued, "It's a three day event in the desert and during the day there are a bunch of cookouts, and at night over a hundred band's rock out. My brother and I went last year and it was amazing!"

"There's a concert series starting this winter," she told him, finally finishing his manicure. She pulled up her green striped socks higher on her legs, the bitter air was beginning to creep up. He noticed and handed her his torn zip up hoddie, it smelled of his cologne. "Maybe we should go!"

"Sounds doable," he answered. "Hey don't you have that project deal to do tonight?"

"Arghh!" she yelled stomping her high boots in the process. "Yes, I had completely forgotten. I knew there was a reason that we were still outside on a night like this. I wish I didn't have to!"

"Don't you know the bloak? Isn't he your cousins best friend?"

"Yes he is, but he's a Black, and just like his father he's as concieted as they come. Well Sirius isn't as bad anymore, he's grown out of it some. But Perseus, yuck!"

"I'm sure you'll survive. Now come on," he said standing up and trying to pull her up by the arms. Filomina wouldn't budge, she used her full wieght, which wasn't much, to try and pull Greggory back down, but it was no use, he won and ten minutes later she was opening the astronomy tower door.

"Fil sweetheart," Perseus cried. He was sitting on a bench just outside of the balcony window. "How good of you to come."

"Hey Pers," she said. "Ready to get this show on the road?"

"I sure am," he smiled and turned his attention to two fifth year girls that were few yards away from them. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and winked in their direction. As the girls broke into a fit of giggles he turned to see Filomina standing next to the telescope her arms across her chest.

"Oh you mean this?" he exclaimed waving towards the textbook and charts. "Sure."

They worked well together, and sooner than both of them could imagine they were half way done.

"You know," Perseus began, "my schedule is quite hectic this week, I have loads of dates and all. But if you'd like I can quill you in for a walk around the grounds, what do you say, Fil?"

"No thanks."

"Oh come now?" he continued sounding offended. "Surely you won't be the only girl who will resist the Black charm? That's unheard of!"

"Charm? Is that what you call it? Sounds more like conciet if you ask me."

"Either way Fil," he said. "I think it's about time you started dating a real man."

Filomina's uncontrolable laughter echoed loudly in the still night. She was laughing so hard that almost all other students turned to see what was so amusing. When they did, all they saw was Perseus red face and Filominas feeble attempt to hold her stomach which was aching from laughing so much.

**A/N: I am about ten reviews away from beating out my other stories so please help me along, even if it's to tell me you hate it, although I might argue I will answer to all!**


	11. The Talk

**A/N: Okay nothing much happens in this chapter, just some insight on what is going on in the gangs minds, but I like it so enjoy! New chapter later tonight or tommorrow! **

Chapter 11: The Talk

**Cardinal's POV**

"I can't stand seeing her with the git!" Jadon screamed. He was pacing the boys dormitory room, a golden snitch held tightly in his hand. "I just can't get her to talk to me!" The winged ball was suddenly released only to be caught a few seconds later.

"Don't get so wound up mate," Perseus told him from his place in front of a mirror. He was adding styling foam to his dark hair. "The poor bloke has nothing on you and it's only a matter of time before she realizes it. You just can't give up. Look at me, I don't let rejection get me down."

"That's because you hardly ever get rejected," commented Ron he was sitting on his bed going through his selection of Filabuster's Fireworks.

"That's true."

"What about you all?" Jadon asked trying to change the focus of the conversation. "How are you two fairing with the other Prima Donna's?"

The mood of the dormitory suddenly changed. Perseus stopped playing with his hair and simply stared into the mirror, on his face a glum expression. Ron put his toys away and put his arms behind his head staring at the wall.

"'Mione thinks I'm a joke."

"Filomina thinks I'm full of myself and full of other things."

"Hey!" Jadon suddenly said. "What's wrong with us? Why are we getting worked up about a couple of girls? We're the bloody Cardinal's! We can have any one we want, what makes them so special?" He said it more to convince himself of its truth, but it was no use. Perseus summed it up the best.

"Because they are the only girls that really matter and they don't like us."

**Prima Donna's POV**

"I don't know how much more I can take of this," Hermione told the group as she sat upon her bed reading. "I mean, we only went out with them to get the Cardinal's off our backs but it's not working. I like Johann but I feel bad that I used him so."

"I kind of know what you mean," added Filomina who was straightening her short blonde hair in front of the mirror. "Perseus seams to take Greggory as fuel for his one liners. I straight out laughed in his face the other night, and that still didn't stop him."

"You're awful quiet Leilani, Don't you have anything to say in the matter, or has all the pacing left you out of breath?" Leilani had been pacing up and down the girls room twisting her wand in her hands. So preoccupied in her thoughts, Leilani was, that she did not notice the faint sparks that emmited from the tip of her wand every so often.

"Hmm?" she asked as if she had not been listening.

"What's with you?" Filomina asked finally tearing her blue eyes from her reflection and staring at her best friend.

"Just thinking about that darn Jadon!" she stopped suddenly and tossed her wand onto her bed. "He's worse than ever and it's starting to make Cedric jealous."

"Jealous? But Cedric seems so passive."

"Yeah but after Jadon's constant harassment it is starting to get to him. I just don't know what to do!" Exhausted and finally through with her pacing, Leilani slumped down onto her bed. Filomina followed soon after.

"Well for being the boys we hate so much, the Cardinal's do seem to occupy most of our thoughts."

**A/N: My reivew goal has almost been met. Thanks so much to all of my faithful reviewers! To all you other reader's please review and tell me what you think, this story is for you!**


	12. The Match

**A/N: I took a tremendous risk in writing this chapter cause I knew it would upset a lot of my readers, especially when there isn't really an explanation about why things are happening ( I only have one specific thing in mind) but its for the sake of the story which must move on. Plus it will lead to the things you all have been waiting for! **

Chapter 12: The Match

"…and the bludger comes in through the left and nearly nicks Angelina Johnson. Luckily, George Weasley is there to belt it in the opposite direction. What's this? It seems that Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley has just attempted to knock Hufflepuffs chaser, Greggory Rodan with the quaffle he just saved. And Rodan's not having it, there he goes speeding up to the hoops, and here come the rest of the Gryffindor's. Tough luck mate, you can't mess with one Weasley without dealing with the whole clan. I think Ron's pent up anger can be attributed to the fact that Greggory and Filomina Lupin have been seen around the halls toghether, if you know what I mean. Alright, Professor McGonagall I'll back to the game. Hufflepuff with the quaffle, nice work from Gomez and Hutch on their pocket manouver, but it seems as though Perseus is to quick, the chaser intersects!"

"HOLD THE PRESS! Jadon Potter has just zoomed pass this announcers booth, seemingly after the snitch, and here comes a blur of yellow as Cedric Diggory follows closely behind. Look at them go! OUCH! That must have hurt, Diggory's seventh year frame has just collided Potter's shoulder. But, not to be out done, Potter retaliates with a strong blow to Diggory's tail, watch it now! It seems as though these two are upset about something. It might have something to do with a certain red head whom Potter is known to be smitten with. Oh, sorry Professor. They're neck and neck now, ability and skill matched, with a tied score it's anyone's game, and it's…"

The crowd erupted in noise. Unable to see properly Leilani stood on the wooden bench and craned her neck. It was no use everyone was so busy shouting and moving about that she couldn't hear or see a thing. When several cloaked professors could be seen making their way to the pitch, Leilani knew something was wrong.

"Oy, get off of me!"

"Let me at him!"

"Mr. Potter, control yourself!"

Olivia was close enough to hear several voices at once but couldn't distinguish between any of them. In front of her was a blur of maroon and yellow robes, tangled into a huge mess on the frozen lawn. It took the professors several minutes to contain the fight and in the end, Jadon and Cedric, the culprits, stood side by side.

Jadon sported a split lip and Cedric's eyes was quickly becoming puffed up and red.

"Never in my years!" McGonagall called out. "Such a blatant display of disrespect. I have it in my right mind to band both of you from Quidditch for the rest of the year!" At this several students, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's alike, yelled out in protest. "However, I cannot do that to the other team. Instead you both shall have detention for a month. I expect you Jadon in my office promptly at eight o' clock. Jadon I shall talk to Madame Promfrey for your punishment!"

The teams were excused as were the rest of the nosy students. On the way back to the castle, Leilani caught up with Cedric who's eye was turning a soft shade of blue.

"What happened back there?" she asked him although she could somehow assume what had taken place.

"Potter caught the snitch," he said simply. Leilani had known Cedric to be a person of few words, but in the present case, he simply wasn't making sense. "And?" she asked him, frustrated by his short response.

"He won."

"So you decided to pelt him?"

He stopped walking and turned to her suddenly. His sparkling eyes revealing every bit of hurt he was feeling, and it had nothing to do with the match. "Don't you get it Leilani? He won!"

"Cedric if this has anything to do with how Jadon feels about me, you can just forget it. There's absolutely nothing there!"

"There isn't?" asked a voice behind her.

"Potter what did you say to him?"

"Nothing!" he screamed sounding deeply offended but laughing just the same. "I just was the better player, and I don't think he likes that to much. It's not my fault he has a fragile ego!"

Leilani let out an audible breath of frustration and turned around to see Cedrics figure disappearing beyond the castle walls.

* * *

"He broke up with you?" Hermione and Filomina asked at the same time. It was dinner time the day after the Hufflepuff match and Leilani had just told her friends about the talk with Cedric she had earlier.

"I think he feels as though he has to compete with that git. I couldn't talk him out of it."

The girls ate the rest of their dinner in hushed whispers eager to hear the full story. The Cardinal's glancing at them anxiously the entire time.

* * *

"You may begin!" Madame Promfrey yelled. She seemed bitter about the recent Quidditch match and decided that the day's lesson would involve fertilizer and a foul smelling fern.

The students made a scramble towards the pots and shovels nearby. Leilani and Jadon seemed to be the only ones brave enough to take on the fern.

"Move out of my way, Potter," she yelled trying to pull his arm from the plant she was about to take.

"Oy, hold your horses, there's enough for all," he reached out his hand just as she did.

So intent on being the first to grab the fern neither of them heard Promfrey's franitc screams, "Mrs. Stevens! Mr. Potter! Don't touch that…" All else was silent as both students collapsed to the ground the small fern laying innocently beside them."

**A/N: Okay so let the hate mail begin! I am only three reviews away from my goal, so anything will be welcomed. I know it wasn't much of a cliffhanger but I tried. Just don't hate me to much! Review...**


	13. The Effect

**A/N: I really like this chapter so I hope you do too! If not TS...just kidding love you all!!!**

Chapter 13: The Effect

Her eyes opened slowly adjusting to the dim light that was trying to penetrate from behind closed lids. For a second her vision was blury, but then the clarity set in and her head moved from one side to the other taking in the entire room. As far as she could sense she was laying down and there was a boy on the bed beside her, staring.

"Hi," the boy said.

"Hello," she told him confused on why he was being so friendly, since she had never seen him before. She looked around the room again and turned back to the boy who had not stopped staring at her.

"Um…where am I?"

"We're in the infirmary ward at a school called Hogwarts," he said matter of factly.

"I see," she responded. "And who are you?"

"I'm Jadon Potter and you're Leilani Stevens. We have amnesia!"

"I see," Leilani answered unable to feel shock since she didn't remember whether or not her amnesia was news to her. She sat up in her bed and adjusted her pillows. The room was indeed an ifirmary like the boy had said. Then, a realization hit her. She turned to the boy and asked what was bothering her.

"If you have amnesia how do you know all this?"

"An old man came in and told me," Jadon said taking a piece of roll from the tray in front of him. "Funny looking bloke, he was. He had a long silver beard and dark blue robes and eyes that twinkled when he talked. He told me that you and I had a 'terrible accident involiving a Faellanus Fern' and that the side effects included, but were not limited to, catatonic states and short term memory loss or amnesia. He also told me that our parents have been contacted and that they will be here in no time at all!"

"You sound very excited about all of this."

"I am!" he cried out his unruly hair bouncing in the process. "I've never had amnesia before, or at least I don't think I have."

She laughed at Jadon's puzzled expression and wondered about the strange situation. What kind of a school would allow their students access to poisonous plants? She was about to bring it up to her bedside companion when the nurse walked in.

"Oh you're up Miss Stevens!" she exclaimed and quickly walked over to check her vitals. The nurse, as Leilani suspected, was an odd woman. She was dressed in a dark dress with a white apron around her waist and matching hat. Her face was soft and newley creased, she made Leilani feel warm.

"Well you seem to be doing alright," the nurse said releasing Leilani's wrist. "Now why don't you two keep each other company until your parents get here. It won't be to long now."

The woman left into the adjoining office. The room was still and for a moment the only sound that was heard was the soft hooting of an owl.

"What kind of school do you suppose this is?" Jadon asked.

"I don't know but I get the feeling that it's really old. Look at that brick fireplace it looks ancient. And besides we were poisoned by a deadly plant, you think it's like an evil boarding school and we were being punished?"

"No, that old man seemed pretty nice. Maybe it was just an accident," he swung his legs over the bed and faced her. Leilani crossed her legs beneath her and did the same. "Do you suppose we were friends?" she asked.

"Could be," he answered his hazel eyes studying her. "You seem nice enough."

"Yeah you're okay," and as she said it Leilani could not help but admired how handsome he was. His hair stuck out in a wild manner, his hazel eyes danced around dreamily, and his physique looked well chizeled under his thin pajamas. Jadon might be her type, if she could only remember what that was.

As if reading her thoughts he suddenly asked, "hey, do you think we were more?"

Leilani blushed an innocent blush and Jadon's hand ran attractively through his messy dark hair. She was about to respond when the main door to the hospital opened.

A man with dark hair walked in and caught up in the excitement Leilani yelled, "Dad!"

The man looked as though he was surprised to see her. But not the happy surprise of a dad finding out his child's amnesia was cured. It was the sort of surprise that came with running into someone who looked ironically familiar.

"No sorry," he said adjusting his glasses on his face. "I'm Jadon's father."

"Dad!" Jadon called out from the bed beside her.

The man's face lit up and on closer inspection Leilani could see the resemblence between the two. "You remember?" he asked.

"No, but it seemed like the appropriate thing to say."

"How are you feeling son?" he asked gently his face finally breaking into concern.

"Not to bad. I-" but he didn't finish at that instant the door swung open once more and this time an attractive red head walked in.

"Mom!" Jadon cried with genuine enthusiasm.

"No," his father said quietly.

"Mom?" Leilani asked.

"Yes," Lily answered.

"Evans?"

"Potter?"

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers this has officially become my most reviewed story on this site!! Yippee!! However this does not mean that I no longer care what you think, it's quite the opposite, your reviews are what motivate me to continue writing, so keep them comming!! see ya**


	14. The Wait

**A/N: This chapter is short, very filler-ish, and purposely titled the wait. Cause you guys are going to have to wait to read what happened with James and Lily. Remember in this AU, they never married, it does not mean that they weren't ever in love or engaged. There's a little explanation at the end of this chapter but it is very pedestrian, you will have to 'wait' to learn the rest!**

Chapter 14: The Wait

"Oy, I'm so depressed, I could eat a horse," Perseus said as he shoved his fork into the minced meat pie in front of him. It was dinner time, Ron was sitting beside him with a look of glum clearly on his face.

"You know, people normally lose their appetite in times of sorrow," Ron told him. "You've eaten practically everything in sight."

"I can't help it," Perseus added grabbing a third butter roll. "My best mate is in the hospital with amnesia and I can't go up to see him! I have to let out my agression somehow!"

"Look, Dumbledore has already explained it. It wouldn't be healthy for us to confront Jadon while he can't remember anything. He might start asking question and get all confused and out of sorts. We just have to wait until his memory comes back." He looked over at his friend who was shoveling pieces of pie into his mouth and said, "and how is stuffing your face with food going to help you?"

"It makes me forget, at least for a while." A sudden look of realization came over him and he suddenly dropped his fork. "You know, I have better stop this before I start becoming unattractive to the girls." He quickly ran a hand through his hair and straightened up his shirt he glanced around the hall desperately.

Just then Jalisa Dezeret, a pretty Ravenclaw was walking passed their table. Perseus put on his most dazzling smile as the girl with the bronze skin and thick dark hair made swift eye contact.

"Hey Jalisa," he called to her. "Miss me much?"

Several of Jalisa's friend found the question funny and they giggled beside her, but she simply stared at Perseus with a look of confusion. "I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked.

"What is this an epedemic? I'm Perseus Black, one of the three infamous Cardinal's?" Perseus was unaware that Jalisa wasn't kidding the popular seventh year wasn't aware of the Black charm, having already snagged the cutest Ravenclaw in her year.

Ron laughed out loud beside Perseus but Perseus seemed unfazed. "Nevermind that Jalisa, it was just a formality. How about a date?"

"Um, no thanks," she said with a look of disgust and added, "I don't date birds, Mr. whatever your name was."

Ron was still laughing as Perseus stared at Jalisa's back as she walked away. Turning back to the plate in front of him he pushed it aside violently and exclaimed, " Oh no! I've turned into a porker!"

With a sympathetic arm on Perseus' shoulder Ron attempted to calm the Cardinal down but the familiar sight of a curly haired Gryffindor caught his attention.

"Hey Hermione!" he called. Hermione looked over at him and then signaled her hand for him to wait. She made her way to Filomina who was still eating and they both walked over to the Cardinal's.

"Any news yet?" Ron asked and suddenly distracted from his melt down Perseus looked up.

"Well I've just come from Madame Promfrey's office and she's informed me that their memories haven't returned but their parents are there now."

"That's right," said Perseus. "Uncle James probably came as soon as her heard the news. I wish I could go and see them."

"Holy Merlin!" Filomina exclaimed beside them, making them jump in surprise.

"What is it?"

"It's a James Potter and Lily Evans reunion!"

Perseus gray eyes lit up as if a thought had just occurred to him. "You mean to tell me that Lily Evans, the Lily Evans is Leilani's mum?"

"What in the world are you two going on about?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded beside her.

"Well," Filomina began. "They were in the same year together and James had crushed on Lily ever since they had met on their first train ride to Hogwarts. But he had made such an awful first impression on her that she eventually began to dislike him. And as the time went on, she began hating them. James would constantly pester her for dates and such, but she would refuse him everytime."

"Yeah," Perseus added. "But then in their seventh year they started dating and they even made plans to move in together after they finished Auror training but when that time came, everyone was so involved with the Dark War that all of their plans were soon forgotten."

"So, as the story goes," Filomina continued. "When the war was over, they got back together but something happened. Something so horrible that my father wouldn't go into details, but Lily and James were no longer friends, they hated each other and vowed never to speak again and they haven't. My father told me that it took James a long time to get over her, she was his first true love and he was heartbroken."

Ron stared wide eyed and Hermione said "Oh dear." None of the four Gryffindor's could deny the fact that the similarities between James and Lily and Jadon and Leilani were striking, or the fact that an eerily ironic storm was about to rage somewhere above their heads.

**A/N: As always I love to hear what you think, I have simply loved all of the reviews I have recieved thus far, and I answer all of them, also if you guys would like feedback on any of your stories, I will be happy to leave reviews just provide a title! Okay no more ramblings!**


	15. The Parents

**A/N: WARNING!!! Serious drama a head. I was going to keep this chapter light, as in the rest of the story but the birth of a plot bunny (might be used for a future story) gained all of my attention. So here it is, the reunion between James Potter and Lily Evans, this will offer more insight as to what happened to them and it will hopefully not leave you with any more questions. If it does let me know what they are and I will try to answer them in my replies!**

**Update: My unforgivable mistake of reffering to James as Harry has been corrected. I was reading one of my other stories and must of carried it over to this one. Arghh!!!**

Chapter 15: The Parents

"_Potter?" _

"_Evans?"_

"It's Stevens now," Lily said her green eyes flashing in disbelief.

"That's right!" cried Jadon from the bed. "That's Leilani Stevens," he pointed to the bed next to him, "and I'm Jadon Potter!"

With Jadon's nonsensical child like chatter both parents were suddenly brought down to reality. Lily's green eyes now looked down upon her daughter and in them Leilani saw only warmness and kindness, and felt a comfort that led her believe, in an instant, that the beautiful woman in front of her was indeed her mother.

"Leilani, darling are you alright?" Slim arms wrapped around her shoulders and a fresh flowery scent filled Leilani's nostrils, a small feeling of remembrance came over her but than was quickly gone.

"I'm fine mum," she told her and smiled as bright as she could to convince her mother of its truth.

"Do you not remember anything?" she shook her head and at the moment tried to jot her mind's memory but all that came back was fuzziness.

Over in the next bed the deep whispers of father and son were carrying on.

"Dumbledore says the amnesia isn't permanent," said James. "But he's not sure when your memories will return. It's only a matter of time." Jadon nodded wide eyed and his hand playfully shook his hair.

Back on Leilani's bed, Lily was making sure her daughter had suffered no physical injuries. "Does anything hurt?"

"No I don't think so," she stopped for a minute and let her body relaxed trying to identify the smallest amount of pain that she might have missed, but felt none, she shook her head.

"Listen sweetheart, Dumbledore has only allowed us to come and check on you but we can't stay. He wants your memories to return without any strain and our presence may cause them. We just wanted to make sure you were alright." Leilani understood that her mother was not going to stay and she smiled.

"I love you," Lily said rising from the bed and kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you too," she said.

In the next bed, reluctant goodbyes were said, and both parents were out of the hospital in no time.

Rushing, Lily let out a sigh of relief, seeing her healthy daughter's smiling face had lifted all of the terror she had been feeling since the letter had arrived back home and she couldn't wait to tell her husband. Heavy footsteps echoed in the empty halls as she made her way towards the staircase, but when a voice, a disturbingly familiar voice, called her name she stopped.

Turning on the spot Lily saw James making his way towards her. She wasn't surprised in the least. On the contrary she had been expecting it.

"What is it Potter I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Back to Potter is it?" he asked adjusting his round glasses. "I thought we had outgrown that."

"You started it!" she spat.

"No I did not! I-" He wanted to get angry, and he had started to but he stopped himself.

"It was always like this wasn't it?" His voice was quieter and shaking slightly.

Lily sighed beside him. Leaning up against the wall and closing her eyes she thought back to when they were dating and engaged. Even in their happiest of times there was never getting over of the fact that they were Potter and Evans, the always fueding couple. Their bouts of rage sometimes got out of hand, never physical but always emotionally draining.

Sensing her answer he continued, "Is that why you left me?"

Shocked into silence Lily did not dare open her eyes. She could not look upon the face, which at that point had to be set in misery, that she had hurt so long ago. But she also remembered how much he had hurt her, and with that memory still fresh in her mind she opened her eyes.

"You deserved an explanation James that much is true. But now is really not the place to be talking about this. Plus how important could it be now? We are both married and have two wonderful kids, why not leave the past where it belongs?"

He did not answer her and in his clear eyes Lily could sense that he still wanted to talk to her. There were so many things left unsaid in that hall as she excused herself and made her way silently down the hall.

James stood still as he watched her red hair disappear down the stairs. It had taken many years to heal the wounds that Lily Evans had left him, but they had healed. And now all his heart wanted was the answer to one question, why did Lily Evans, his first love, leave him standing at the alter?

**A/N: Okay so now that you read it tell me what you think. Don't fret the light feeling and gaity of the previous chapters will continue in the next ones. I am sorry if this 'reunion' did not meet your standards, but like I said before I had a bit of a plot bunny hatch while writing it!**


	16. The Kids

**A/N: Thank you to all those readers that have been reviewing, I really do appreciate them. As for the story, I love this chapter, you'll see why later!**

Chapter 16: The Kids

"I'm so bored," cried Jadon. He was sitting on his bed pushing the slice of beef pie on his plate. It was dinner time and their parents had left hours before.

"I wonder why they won't give us any of our textbooks to read. The least we could do is study." Leilani was through with her meal and was currently on a small chair, her long legs propped up on a cabinet. "I can't even open the window to see what the weather is like!"

"Oh I need more than weather," he said standing up. "I need to move! My legs are starting to cramp up." Jadons soft steps, as he was wearing socks, resounded around the empty room. He paced back and forth and as Leilani watched, his socks slipped a little and he laughed.

"Hey look!" he cried seconds later. She turned and watched him run a few steps sliding the rest of the way. "Come try it."

"No thanks," she answered watching as he slid and almost crashed into the brick wall.

"Oh come on!" he walked over and grabbed her hand. "Just take a run and then let your body go. Your socks will do the rest."

A little reluctantly at first Leilani took a few steps and then stopped. Her body slid a few inches and she held out her arms to keep herself balanced.

"You need more of a running start."

She tried it again, this time running the length of the room. The cold smooth surface of the floor provided the perfect resistance, none at all, and she slid several feet.

"Race you," he suggested. Counting to three they ran and stopped at the same time. Leilani had to hold out her hand to keep from hitting the wall. With their energy finally recharged the two of them raced several more times not stopping until they were both breathing heavily. Jadon leaned up against the wall and then sat down, Leilani followed.

"That was fun," she told him.

"Why do you think none of our friends have come and visited us? Do you suppose we haven't got any?"

Leilani didn't register the awkwardness of the question, as she had been wondering it herself. "I highly doubt you don't have friends, you're a very charismatic person."

He looked over at her and his eyes sparkled. "Thanks. But what if what we are like now is nothing like we were like before? Since we don't remember. Maybef we were horrible people and no one liked us. Maybe they're all happy we have amnesia and hope we're never cured. I could have been like a total git!"

"What's a git?" she asked not remembering that she had used the word more than once to describe the boy sitting next to her.

"I don't know but it sounds awful."

"Well whatever it means I doubt it was you. You don't strike me as that type of person, do I?"

"Not at all. You're absolutely perfect and gorgeous," he said honestly still smiling.

Leilani couldn't help but notice how wonderful his smile was. She ran her hand through her long hair and caught him staring. Her face felt suddenly and felt as red as the hair she was currently examining. Jadon cleared his throat loudly. He too seemed embarrassed by his sudden admittance.

Turning a sideglance towards him, Leilani again saw how good looking he was. Familiar questions started forming in her head, as she wondered what type of relationship they had before the accident. Had they been simply school mates or friends? Or had they been more. Taking romantic walks, hand in hand…

"Want to try it together?"

"Excuse me?" she asked feeling flustered by the thoughts he had interrupted.

"We'll slide down the room together, come on." He took a hold of her hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Moments later they were running down the ward laughing. When Leilani's foot twisted beneath her she held onto Jadon's arm for support, bringing him down with her. He fell and she followed, landing conveniently on top of him. Her red hair fell before his face, the tips of her locks touching his neck and chest. As she tucked a strand behind her ear, laughing, he looked up at her, his smile gone. The light of the room reflected in his hazel eyes, she stared deeply. He reached up taking a bit of her soft hair in between his fingers, sending shivers down her spine. When his hand suddenly reached behind her neck pulling her face down, she did not protest. And as he kissed her Leilani couldn't help how natural and familiar his lips felt.

But then the feeling was gone. Her heart started beating frantically as past memories and new memories united. Flashes of the green house, of waking up in the ward, and of her smiling mother became real. And as Leilani opened her eyes she remembered everything and realized she was in the middle of a passionate kiss with Jadon Potter.

**A/N: So what did you think? I think it's a pretty decent cliff hanger. I've got to admit, that it's sort of cliche and I bet some of you saw it coming, but I think it works for this story! So let me know what you thought! See ya!**


	17. The Memory

**A/N: I am in a posting frenzy tonight, not on this site, but the on the other I have put all of my stories up! Yay! So here is another chapter to tide you over. Thanks!**

Chapter 17: The Memory

"Jadon!" she screamed. The familiar tone in her voice was enough to cause Jadon's memories to return full force. He now realized that he was lying on the floor with Leilani Stevens on top of him. And from the feeling on his lips, and the clear of vision of her beautiful face, he knew that they had been in the middle of a kiss.

"What?" he said confused.

Leilani lifted herself off his chest quickly righting as she found herself losing her balance once again. His arm was by her side, trying to help, but she brushed it away. "I got it!" she yelled, the sensation of his lips still on hers.

"Leilani maybe we should talk about this?" he asked her, as she made her way to her things eager to get out.

"What for, we both now it was nothing more than a result of the amnesia and it doesn't mean anything!"

"But I really think-"

"Then stop thinking! I don't want to hear another word about it. And if you so much as breath a word of this to any of the Cardinal's, so help me Jadon I will hunt you down and hex you so bad your own mother won't recognize you!" Her chest was heaving in frustration. The anger raged deep inside her. Without putting on her shoes, she walked out of the ward and down the hall towards the main staircase. She was eager to talk to Hermione and Filomina. Mainly because they would want to know that she was okay but also because of what she had just experienced.

The common room was bustling as all of Gryffindor had just finished dinner. Ignoring the curious stares she was receiving, as she still held her shoes in her hands, Leilani looked for her friends. And she found them sitting by the fireplace next to the rest of the Cardinal's. Annoyed by the fact that Hermione and Filomina actually seemed to be enjoying Ron and Perseus' company, she stood in front of them and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Leilani!" Hermione cried and the rest of the group turned to stare at her. "You're back!'

"It would seem that way." She said angrily and they all stared at her some more.

"But where's-?" Perseus began.

"I don't know!" she spat. Knowing full well what he was about to ask her "Can I see you two upstairs?" she told the girls and before they had a chance to question it, Leilani was already pounding up the stairs.

"What is it Leilani? I thought you would be ecstatic that you got your memory back." Hermione was standing in front of her with such intensity in her eyes that Leilani almost felt ashamed of her outburst, almost.

"Why were you talking so friendly like with the Cardinal's?"

"They've been keeping us company since you've been gone. It's been really hard on us not knowing what was going on or if you were ever going to get your memory back. They have been really great this entire time!" Filomina took a deep breath looking rather worn out, or rather defeated, for she knew that Leilani had no intention of being sympathetic.

"You've make it sound as if I have been in a coma for the past ten years. It's only been one day!" She threw her shoes violently onto to her bed. Hermione and Filomina stared at her.

"What is this really about?" Hermione approached her by the bed. "The Cardinal's can't be the only thing that is bothering you. Something else has got you out of sorts, bad."

"Arghh!" Leilani cried out as she let her body fall onto her bed. "I don't know how it happened!"

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"It was so sudden. One minute I was happy, not remembering anything, next minute my memories come rushing back to me and I find myself on top of Jadon and in the middle of a really passionate kiss."

"What?" they asked again.

It took Leilani no time at all to recount the details of the evening. They stared at her wide eyed and mouths hanging open. When she was done she tuned over and buried her face into her pillow. Hermione sat next to her, Filomina quickly at her side.

"Well it was an accident right?" Hermione was trying to sooth her, patting her shoulders gently. "I mean he _is_ an attractive boy and you didn't remember how much you really hated him, so it's okay, sort of."

"That's not the worse of it!" Leilani's voice was still muffled by the pillow so she righted herself up. "There's something else."

"Well what is it?" asked Filomina. They were both looking at her face and in Leilani's green eyes they saw everything that she was trying desperately to deny. They understood at once. Hermione let out an audible gasp and Filomina asked "Merlin! You liked it didn't you?"

"Yes!" A weight lifted off of Leilani's shoulders as she finally admitted, verbally, to what she had felt the moment her amnesia had cleared. "It was the most incredible feeling in the world. Unlike anything I have ever felt before! Cedric never even came close."

She screamed again and pounded her fist on the soft mattress. The scene was much like a tantrum a five year old might throw when forced to do something they didn't like. "How could this have happened? Where are these feelings coming from?"

"Leilani what are you saying?" Filomina was still staring at her friend shocked; it was the oddest thing to have the Cardinal's and the Prima Donna's thrust so suddenly together. "Are you saying you actually like Jadon?"

"What? Of course not! That's impossible!" Leilani's face tried to sort itself into disbelief, but instead it settled into the features of a mad woman. "Isn't it?" she asked them hoping with all of her might that they would say yes.

**A/N: Please review, por favor! thank you! Gracias! See ya! Nos vemos!**


	18. The Change

**A/N:Transition chapter for the next part of the story!!! I was going to stop there and continue it in their fifth year but I decided to make this stoy longer. The next part is a lot darker! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 18: The Change

By the next morning as hard as Leilani tried to convince herself of the preposterous conclusion she had come up with the night before, she couldn't. There was just no getting over the fact that the kiss had left her in a questionable state. Gone where the days where she could face the Cardinal's with genuine contempt. Now she wasn't sure she was going to be able to brave the day without blushing every time she was around Jadon. And unfortunately they shared all of their classes together, including breaks. It was almost enough to make her stay in bed for the whole day and avoid seeing him altogether, almost.

Leilani literally had to be dragged to the bottom of the dormitory stairs. As soon as the voices of the already risen students hit her ears she tried to run back up to her room. But Hermione and Filomina held her down and she could not escape.

"Come Leilani, It won't be that bad I am sure he has forgotten all about it already and won't make any mention of it."

"Yeah right and I bet McGonagall will give lessons in her knickers today." She was being impossibly sarcastic and she knew it. There was no way that Jadon would let her live down the kiss, but she was wrong.

When they walked into the common room and passed the Cardinal's, aside from a small nod in their direction, they said nothing. During breakfast they made their usual rounds and even sat next to the girls, as they always did, made small talk, and smiled, but nothing else. By the time first lessons began Leilani was thoroughly convinced that something was wrong. It's not like Jadon and the Cardinal's had undergone some sort of transformation and had finally growing up. That was highly unlikely.

"Don't you think it's odd that they haven't said a word about if?" she asked Hermione as she was trying to transfigure her wastebasket into a muskrat.

"First you were complaining that they wouldn't shut up about it and now you're upset because they haven't said anything!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were just biding their time to do something horrible. It makes me uneasy."

Filomina was standing quietly next to them but then finally spoke up, "maybe Jadon has finally changed."

"Again, that is as likely as Snape giving me a hug for a perfect potion. Something is up and I am going to find out what it is."

Leaving her sniffing Muskrat on the table, Leilani made her way to the Cardinal's. Perseus and Ron were in the middle of making their animals race when they saw her, they stopped suddenly and Jadon turned to see what it was."

"Can I speak to you?" she asked.

Jadon turned and whispered something to the other two and they walked away. "What is it Leilani?" His voice was soft and made Leilani forget everything for a second. As she watched his lips move she almost smiled but caught herself quickly.

"What are you playing at Jadon?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," she continued. "You haven't said anything about what happened yesterday and I want to know why?!"

"Because you told me not to."

Leilani opened her mouth to speak but then closed it quckly. Since when had Jadon listened to anything she said? This was a boy who wouldn't take no for an answer and now he was actually respecting her wishes, she wasn't buying it.

"I'm not buying it Jadon. You're up to something and I am going to find out what it is."

"Listen Leilani, I am done trying to force you into anything. You don't want to go out with me fine. You don't want to talk to me fine. Trust me when I tell you that I have no intention of making what happened yesterday public knowledge, I am respecting your wish."

She stood shocked. Shocked at what he was saying and because she believed him.

"Fine," she said stunned and started to walk away but turned once again. "Why?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Why now, Jadon? I mean you have never been the type to take no for an answer what made you change your mind?"

He took a step towards her and lowered his face towards her ear. When he spoke she could feel his breath on her neck and she closed her eyes taking in his cologne. "Because," he whispered. "I still remember that kiss. And I know that it is only a matter of time before you realize how much you really like me."

Later she recounted all Jadon had said to Filomina and Hermione. "I mean that's just really pig headed of him," she ended. "Thinking that I like him because of a kiss we shared when we both had amnesia. I mean, I couldn't remember him so of course his charm was going to break me."

The two girls giggled and Leilani shot them an angry stare. "What is it you two?"

"Well you keep saying that but its more like you are trying to convince yourself of it. Face it Leilani you have got it bad!"

Frustrated at their lack of compassion Leilani threw herself onto the nearest arm chair and tried to read. She was angry because they had a point. Every time she tried to remind herself the she didn't really like Jadon that it was all a result of the amnesia, his gorgeous face came into her mind and she remembered the kiss she had shared. Deep down inside she knew there was something there.

A sudden commotion at the common room entrance caused them all to look up. The Gryffindor prefects walked in, back from their weekly meeting but instead of settling back amongst the students, they called for everyone's attention.

"Listen up," yelled Sylvia Summs. "Dumbledore had just called a mandatory assembly for the entire student body. You are all to walk in an orderly manner to the Great Hall."

Leilani stared at the other two and gathered her stuff quickly. "What do you suppose it's all about?" she asked them.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "But did you see Sylvia's face? She looks really worried." As they made their way passed the Gryffindor sixth year all three of them noticed how Sylvia's normally happy face was riddled with concern.

**A/N: Please review you know the deal. Thank you in advance.**


	19. The News

**A/N: Big transition chapter and a whole lot of info, hopefully this makes the story more than just one about young love. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 19: The News

Sylvia had reason to be concerned, they all did. For the news that Dumbledore had to tell them was unexpected, disturbing, and terrifying all at once. Once they were all settled in the great hall, the long dining tables had been replaced with rows of chairs, the professors, who were gathered in the corner talking quietly, ushered them to be quiet as Dumbledore stood before them.

"I am sorry to have to take you away from your studying and free time but I am afraid I have some grave news," he said his voice carrying in the silent hall. "I have just received an urgent message from the Ministry of Magic. Earlier tonight Azkaban prison saw a mass breakout, the first one in it's history. Among those that escaped were two dozen Death Eaters."

The frantic whispers of all of the students in the great hall rose substantially, enough so, that Dumbledore was soon booming for them to settle down. They did but taking the opportunity of the silence several students called out at once, "but the prison is protected by Dementors! No one can get passed them."

Taking no notice of their sudden outburst, Dumbledore addressed the question, "I have long been a firm believer that the Dementor's were not the type to be trusted and my fears were correct. The Dementor's have turned their back on the Ministry and have joined forces with the escaped Death Eaters."

Frantic whispers turned into cries as the fear of the Dementor's became real to everyone seated in the great hall. No one could forget the countless stories told time and again about the fatal 'kiss' they administered. Or the feeling of dread that came over anyone who happened to be near them. Leilani's mother had described it vividly as she told her they took the happiness right out of you.

"I will tell you now," he continued, "what the ministry has told me not to. Most of your parents, in some way or another, fought the war that led to Tom Riddle's or Lord Voldermort's demise, it will come to no surprise to me if these reunited supporters seek revenge for their downfall many years ago."

"The mass breakout is just the beginning I'm afraid," Leilani told the group during breakfast the next morning. "The Prophet's claiming that the Death Eaters are reuniting and are in the process of developing a much powerful force." She looked over at the paper she had been reading only minutes before, _New Dark Rises!,_ it exclaimed, as tiny pictures of wanted Death Eaters sneered from their miniscule squares.

"But do you think Professor Dumbledore was correct?" Hermione asked. "Do you think they'll go after your parents?" She wasn't just referring to the Potters, Evans, or Lupin's from the group in front of her, but to the hundreds of students whose parents could lay a claim on the dark war.

"You heard Dumbledore," Filomina said solemnly. "He wouldn't put it passed them. My father told me that at the end of the war many of the Death Eaters vowed revenge claiming that one day they would be released from their punishments and then the wizarding world would truly feel their wrath. Besides, Dumbledore is not the type to just say something that severe unless he has substantial proof. He must know something the ministry doesn't, or perhaps the ministry is ignoring something that is right in front of them."

Silence tormented them as the thought about the repercussions of such an escape. Just as Dumbledore had mentioned, most of the student body had some sort of connection to the events sixteen years ago. Whether they were parents, or aunts and uncles, each one of them knew an adult that help end Voldermorts rein and now with the Death Eaters escape, they were all in danger.

"I just don't understand why they didn't just administer the kiss to the lot of them when they had a chance." Ron was lying on the common room floor near the fire. His legs propped up on the edge of the table. Although there was a comfortable atmosphere to the room, it was nothing to what they were felling. "If they'd done that, this wouldn't be happening."

"If they'd done that," Hermione answered. "Then they would have been no different than Voldermort and his followers, the 'kiss' is a form of cruel punishment, something the Aurors were above."

"I'm just thinking, the Death Eaters are free and now the good side is in trouble!"

The weeks passed and the news on the Death Eaters became scarcer and scarcer. Letters appeared everyday in the Daily Propher of readers demanding to know the actions the ministry of Magic was taking to capture the convicts. The ministry responded the same way everysingle time: They had their top aurors working on it, searching all across the globe for any sign of dark activity, at the forefront of this manhunt, and much to the dismay of Leilani, stood Lily, her mother. Letters from seasoned Aurors arrived in masses each morning at the breakfast table. Parents reassuring the children that all safety precautions were being adhered to and there was no reason to worry. But worry they did, especially when news of a new dark leader began to trickle in.

"It must be one of the Death Eaters, that's the only logical explanation. Someone just rose and took Voldermort's spot." Those were the whispers that circulated the hall, and those were the whispers that Leilani found most disturbing,

"If they are organizing that way," she told Filomina. "Then it's only a matter of time before bad things start happening!"

Filomina chewed her food slowly, with no appetite but obviously trying to keep herself fed, "It really doesn't help for us to dwell on it Lei, I mean all of the aurors they have working on this, my father included, have been through this before. They have a pretty good idea of what they are capable of." Remus Lupin had been one of the first Aurors that had been called on in the case, along with James Potter and Sirius Black. All of them had been through the first war, and all of them were eager to get the Death Eaters back behind bars.

"Just don't worry about it too much," she told her. "As long as they've got each other, nothing bad can happen. And as long as we remain at Hogwarts, we're safe."

**A/N: Review plzkthx!**


	20. The Parcel

**A/N: Short chapter but very eventful! Sorry that it has taken me so long to review, new job and all!! I'll try to get them up faster promise.**

Chapter 20: The Parcel

"Do you think it's safe?" Professor McGonagall asked as she watched the students file passed her out of the Hogwarts iron gates at the front entrance. The staff had agreed on allowing the student body their trip into Hogsmeade even with the manhunt going on around them.

"Certainly, Minerva, I will not have these students feeling the strain of circumstances that are beyond their control. Besides, a few hours of liveliness and fresh air will do them a world of good." Dumbledore was standing besides her watching the students walk by as well. Occasionally he would wave or smile to a few of them.

McGonagall could not help but agree as many of the faces that she saw pass, wore the first smiles that she had seen in weeks.

"I know I could use the time away from the Common room," called Filomina as she tightened her fur collared jacket across her chest. She had been recently voicing the opinion that she was finding everyone's sad attitudes, including her own, a tad bit stifling.

"Me too," stated Leilani lightly. Even though her mind had been clouded with concern over the progress of the search, and of her mother, she had started to look forward to the small trip.

Hermione, having no family in any grave danger was torn in a way. She was extremely sympathetic to the situation but could really offer no condolences, since the whole thing was novel to her. Instead, she had resorted to offering a sensitive shoulder for anyone to lean on. Filomina and Leilani found her company very soothing, to say the least.

As they walked up the worn trail that led directly to Hogsmeade Leilani heard the soft flutter of wings and turned. A couple of owls flew low over head casting fake shadows across the clouded sky. Their presence was both reassuring and ominous. The number of owls had increased steadily over the course of the weeks and all the students were used to see them at all hours of the day. Most of them carried letters, heartening letters, from parents reminding their kids not to worry, that they were still well, but deep down inside they all knew that it was only a matter of time before the bad news started trickling in.

Ahead of them, a group of students were letting out shrieks of laughter. 'At least some of them are having fun,' thought Leilani.

At Honeydukes they stocked up on the usual but they couldn't help but whisper as even the bright aisles of the sweet shop were less crowded than usual. Back outside, they discussed where they would head next as more owls flew overhead. They had finally decided on The Three Broomsticks when Ron called from behind them. Smiling shyly Hermione made her way over to him while Filomina greeted an unusually quiet Perseus. Left to her own company Leilani made her way to the edge of town and stood before the wooden fence in front of the shrieking shack. A loud flutter of wings caught her attention just as Jadon stepped up beside her.

"Hey," he called. "I've been looking for you. Looks like you've got one too." He was pointing the large owl that had perched itself on the wooden post in front of them Leilani could see a small parcel tied to one of its legs. An exact replica to the one that Jadon held in his hand.

"What do you suppose they are?" she asked as she eagerly unwrapped her package, beside her Jadon did the same. A moment later she was staring at a smooth saphire stone. Although there was no sunlight it glittered brightly. A little reluctant at first but then catching Jadon reaching for his stone, her fingers clasped the smooth rock.

As if being pulled, strongly behind the navel, Leilani was lifted from the ground. The world whizzed past her as she traveled in immense speeds. And then, nothing.

"How many are there? Don't open that door you insolent fool. Alert the others"

"What's happening?"

"Where are we?"

"The parcel, it was a portkey, Merlin? Did any body know?"

Darkness, Leilani was surrounded by complete, darkness. Her ears picked up every single, sound, breath, and shuffle of steps. But she couldn't see her hands in front of her face She took two steps and crashed into another body. Fear gripped her she couldn't see who it was.

"Who's there?" She called out cautiously. 'Friend or foe?' her mind reeled and then a strong hand found hers, and gripped it tightly.

"Leilani?" It was Jadon her sensitve ears picked up his voice immediately.

"Jadon? What is this? What in the world is going on?"

"The stones, they were port keys!"

"What?"

"Jadon?" called a scared voice behind them. Leilani immediately recognized it and her hands reached out trying to find Filomina among the confusion. "Filomina? Ronald?"

"Yes, it's us."

Bodies met and in the darkness the two friends held each other closely. Slowly, realization came over the group and the screams began getting louder. Sensing panic Leilani did the first thing that came to her mind. "Shut up!" she told the voices."Everyone just calm down!" At once the space around them quieted except for the few muffled gasps of those that were crying. "Are we all from Hogwarts?'

"Yes" went a wave of voices around them. Leilani could not recognize any of them.

"Okay let's get some light in here!" It was Jadon calling out the new orders and Leilani reached for her hand as she heard the others around her do the same. In all the confusion they had not thought of using them before.

Then suddenly another voice, the deep cynical voice of an older man called out to them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Put those wands away, you won't need them anymore."

**A/N: So please review, like always!**


	21. The Cell

**A/N: Another chapter, yipee. This story is getting darker turning out into a real nail bitter! Let me know if there is anything you are confused about.**

Chapter 21: The Cell

"_Lumos Maximus!"_ The room was suddenly lit. Leilani's eyes squinted through the darkness. In her head she counted quickly there were at least twenty of them, all Hogwarts students most of them in her year, and most of them had their wands out. They were in what appeared to be a basement. The cement ceiling was low and there were no windows.

Looking up at the man barking the order, she immediately recognized him as a death eater. She had seen enough pictures and heard enough stories to recognize the hooded figure. With a long sweep of his hand every single one of their wands, whether in their hands or hidden in robes, flew silently across the room and landed at his feet.

"Get in here!" he yelled across the room towards the open door. With dark swishing robes about ten five more death eaters entered all brandishing their wands. Leilani shrank back with the group afraid of what was going to happen.

"Zabini gather those wands. The rest of you bind them up!" Extreme movement, Leilani held on to Filomina but was soon pushed up against the wall with the others. As if bound by invisible chains their arms were raised high above their heads and there feet tightened together on the ground. When the screams of protest had begun, the death eaters had muffled their voices, now they were bound and gagged.

The main Death Eater walked around the cell, looking at each student he passed with morbid curiousity. "I would have expected more from the children of Aurors," he said in a sly voice. "Don't you know it is unwise to go around opening unfamiliar packages?" His shrill laughter broke the silence and Leilani struggled against her restraints. Next to her, she could see Filomina's chest rising rapidly as her breathing faltered. It was only a matter of time before the pressure began to take a toll on their undeserving bodies. With all of her strength Leilani tried again to free herself but could not and instead attracted the attention of the death eater.

His hooded face watched her carefully and Leilani could feel his eyes slowly traveling up and down her body and finally resting on her face. "Ah yes the daughter of the famous Lily Evans." He whispered his voice rumbling in her ears. "I would recognize you anywhere. Did you know that your mother was responsible for the death of my Lord? Yes, she was and I believe that you, my dear, deserve special attention. Take her into the other room and find the other one!"

Unable to scream, Leilani was released from the wall and grabbed harshly by a burly death eater. Struggling with all of her weight, she was dragged out of the room. And with one last look of despair towards the rest of the group she disappeared.

The tall man led her down a narrow hall where a few stairs led them to another door. Leilani's eyes tried to gather as much as information as they could. But beside figuring out that the place was below ground, as there were no windows, there wasn't much else to be known. A wooden door with a barred window swung open and she was thrust violently into the room and then closed the door behind him.

Landing hard on her stomach, Leilani righted herself promptly. She knew being in such a vulnerable position was not the best idea. He laughed and pointed his wand at her throat.

"Aumento voce," he uttered and immediately Leilani's voice returned.

"Why have you brought us here?" Her face searched his but with the deep shadows of his hood all she could make out was a glint in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious girlie? The ministry has been so foolish sending out their Aurors thinking it was them we were after. While they went on a wild goose chase we planned your capture. In a matter of time you and your friends will all feel the wrath of our power and if you are lucky enough your death will be quick. Cruccio!" he yelled and Leilani was filled with the most intense pain she had ever felt. Her screams echoed throughout the bottom floor of their prison and reached the ears of the students nearby.

"Stop it!"

**A/N: I love you all and I love reading your reviews, so please do it. Thanks!**


	22. The Night

**A/N: I absolutely love this chapter, it has a lot of drama and a bit of shockness to it. Had another plot bunny, anyways enjoy!!**

Chapter 22: The Night

"Leilani?" someone asked softly.

Her body was aching all over and for a few clouded seconds she didn't remember why. But then suddenly she remembered and she frantically began pushing her way up from the ground.

"No please!" she yelled at her imagined assaulter. "Leave me alone, stop!"

"Shh ,Leilani," strong arms restrained her. "It's me Jadon it's okay you're alright."

"Jadon?" and then realizing it was him. "Oh Jadon it was horrible the most severe pain I have ever experienced. The Crutacious curse, they used it." She was crying heavily now, her head on his chest. Jadon found he couldn't speak, as he was crying along with her.

"Shh," he managed. "I'm here now, you're safe."

"You don't understand!" she cried. "We have to get out of here Jadon they are going to kill us! We have to get everyone out!"

Imediately she stood up and walked over to the tiny window on the door. She couldn't see anything, save the soft glow of a torch far in the distance. Leilani thought about calling out to the others, but quickly dismissed the idea from fear of attracting another death eater.

"We just have to wait Leilani," Jadon told her as she began pacing the small room. "The portkey's they leave traces of magic, it's only a matter of time before somebody finds us."

"Oh Jadon," she told him exasperated. "Don't you think they would have thought of that? Those were no ordinary objects they performed the Portus charm on! I have a feeling that they aren't going to leave any traces."

Jadon's silence told her that he believed it as much as she did, but he was trying to sound optimistic for her sake.

"We have to get to those wands and then get to the others!"

There was nothing to do but wait. Wait in the dim light, wait for nothing. Leilani figured that it was well passed midnight, she had fallen asleep on Jadon's lap, when the door to their cell opened.

"You two," cried the large Death Eater. "Get up, our leader is ready for you."

Without giving them enough time to raise themselves from the cold, hard ground, the man grabbed Leilani by the shoulders roughly, pulling her to her feet.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed pulling on his arms. With speed of a seasoned warrior the Death Eater's hand immediately clasped her neck and he pushed her roughly against the wall, squeezing in the process. "It seems we have ourselves a feisty little girl."

Struggling to breathe Leilani clawed at his rough hands, besides her Jadon was trying to pry the man off of her. "Get out of here," he told him pointing his wand at Jadon's chest. He flew several feet in the air and knocked against the wall roughly.

The Death Eater turned back to his victim. Leilani was finding it more and more difficult to catch her breath. "Looks like you've got yourself a little boyfriend," he told her. "I could snap your neck right off, little girl, but the leader needs to see you."

He let her go and Leilani broke into a fit of coughing, falling to the ground only to be pulled back up by the Death Eater. He shoved her out of the room and dragging Jadon with him.

Even with the pain she felt in her throat Leilani had hoped they would pass the other cell, so she could see if the others were alright, but they didn't. Instead the man led them in the opposite direction, down the corridor through a heavy wooden door.

The room looked exactly like the others did except that it was much larger and contained a few torches and wooden chairs. They stood against the wall, unwilling to move because of the wand that was pointed at their chest. At that moment another door to the room opened and in walked in several more Death Eaters and their Leader.

He wasn't as tall or as big as some of the other's but he walked with an air of immense power. His steps were quick and his deep red robes swung wildly around him. She couldn't see his face for it was covered by the thick hood of his robes. But for a split second Leilani thought she saw a faint flash of silver, where the man's eyes should have been.

"Is this them?" he asked. His voice was oddly pleasant but so void of emotion that it made the hairs on the back of Leilani's neck stand on edge.

"Yes, Dark One. These are the Potter and Evan children."

"Indeed," he said. "Look around you children. These are the ghosts of the war your parents ended. But unlike the real undead, my followers can actually interact with the living. It's a shame you won't be alive to share the horrors and the power you will be experiencing tonight. But the rest of the world will know soon enough about the Dark Rise, as long as I am here to lead them."

He walked towards the front of the group and said, "listen up my faithful Death Eaters tonight we avenge one of our kind, the most powerful evil, before me of course, to have ever been born of this earth, Lord Voldermort. Tonight the blood of the good side's seed will be spilt and it shall start with you, Potter," he said turning his attention to Jadon. "It was your father who administered the fatal blow that killed our Dark Lord, and now you shall pay for his mistake. _Atollo!"_ he yelled and next to her, Jadon's body was lifted off the ground. He struggled but couldn't break free.

"Stop it!" Leilani yelled but no one was listening. The leader just stared at Jadon, and even though she couldn't see his face, Leilani could tell he was smiling.

"Such young flesh," he whispered. "_Iaculum Atrox,"_ he said this time deep flesh wounds, as if being pierced with a spear, began to cut through Jadon's body. Blood splattered on the floor and on the walls as the scarlett gashes began to bleed.

With her mind in a deep state, and nothing but Jadon's bleeding body in her minds eyes, and without so much as a thought, Leilani rushed from her place on the wall and in between Jadon's wounded body and the leader. A strange energy coarsed through her making everything, but that instance, obsolete. She put out a hand in front of her, and before the leader could administer another curse yelled, _"Defendo!"_

Out of the darkness a shield of light rose up and covered Leilani and Jadon's tattered body. A tight web of light formed around them, protecting them from the green lights of the curses the other's sent. The former death eaters could only stand back and stare at the spectacular and unbelievable scene that was transpiring before them.

**A/N: Sooooo???**


	23. The Magic

**A/N: Another extremely eventful chapter! Most of what I am hinting at, or elaborating on in this story will follow heavily into the sequal, out soon, maybe. But do not worry, after this whole incidents mulls over, (is that even a word?) the story will go back to it's light and airy feeling, albeit somewhat different, but not really. I might even get an incling to throw in some more lovin', oh and I have got a new goal to throw at you guys, read below! Mad shoutouts to my loyal readerw/reviewers: GodesGirl123, RHrWilLizKataangPrincess2010, oreo69not96, and Insane and Logical! You guys are white hot! **

Chapter 23: The Magic

With the shield still around them, Leilani's strength was faltering. Growing weaker as each second passed, she thought quickly of her next step. There was only one thing she could think of. Taking a firmer grasp of Jadon, who was now beginning to stir, she readied herself. Her hand went down and at that instant the shield was broken. The robed men were still in a state of shock and made no attempt to go after her, at first. As soon as they realized she was headed towards the door, they trailed her.

The door was locked, even from a distance Leilani could see the heavy metal bolt. Again without thinking and feeling the same twinge of energy she had felt the moment before the shield came up, she waved her hand and yelled, _"Amoveo!"_

The door flew off of its hinges and crashed into the hallway beyond. Beside her, finally regaining some function Jadon muttered something that sounded like "How'd you do that?" But Leilani ignored it. Instead realizing that he was still somewhat conscious only weakened, she told him, "The other's, go!"

"No-no," he said. "Won't l-leave you!"

"Go, get them ready!" She gave Jadon's struggling body a slight push in the right direction and turned her attention to the oncoming Dark's. They had just caught up to her and Leilani needed to bide some time, she yelled _"Caterva Auris,"_ and turned her palm to face them. The group stumbled, black robes tangling up and wands moving beyond reach. She couldn't see the leader but Leilani didn't care, still in a trance like state and not knowing, fully, whether it would work, she yelled "_Accio Wands,"_ while thinking about herself and the other students. She turned, leaving the adults in a pile of bodies, and followed Jadon into the other room.

Following the sounds of screams she turned the corner and nearly slipped. Up ahead, the cell door was open and inside Jadon had finally collapsed. The crowd of students around him were yelling and demanding answers.

"Leilani what happened? Are you all right?" Filomina's face was tearing and her blonde hair was a tangle above her head, she was shaking Leilani, who was white and motionless, hard.

"The wands," Leilani muttered. A big void resounded in her mind, she couldn't gather her thoughts, let alone make sense of her words.

Filomina looked at her funny but she didn't have time to question it. At once, more than a dozen wands soared into the room, landing in a neat pile at Leilani's feet. Not waiting for instructions, and with the sound of pounding feet just outside the door, the students scrambled for one, when the Dark's finally entered the room, it erupted into a rainbow of lights, as spells and curses brought them down to the floor once more.

At Jadon's side, Leilani knew he was in a bad state. There was a pool of blood around him and he looked, if possible, paler than she felt. With the stinging of tears in her eyes she muttered a healing charm while placing a hand on his chest. Everyone stared, looks of shock on their faces, as a soft golden light emanated from her palm. The wounds started to heal, but feeling it was too late Leilani let out a loud sob. Filomina kneeled down beside her, but Leilani wasn't paying attention instead pointing her hand towards the open door she muttered, _"Pratonus Nuntium."_ And a silver wisp of smoke erupted and glided swiftly out.

Her head still in a haze and all of a sudden overcome with exhaustion, Leilani laid her head on Jadon's now closed, chest. Soon, her clothes became sticky and wet as his blood seeped through, but she did not care. Not even the frantic whispers of the students around her could help, she hardly understood them. All she knew was that she was very tired and that it was taking all of her effort to stay awake.

The haze slowly lifted and as her mind became clearly, Leilani found herself, once again in the infirmary at Hogwarts. The smell alone was enough to remind her. This time however, she rememebered, if not fully, some things. Like visions of a dream, the events flew in and out of her consciosness. Her eyes were still closed, but behind closed lids they danced, as memories of the cell, and red robed leader and a bloody Jadon came into her head. At once, her eyes flew open and she rose quickly from her pillow and stared about the room.

Never had she seen so many people, all together, at once. Her mother and father were right besides her, sitting in wooden chairs deep lines of worry etched into their faces. Dumbledore, dressed in royal blue robes sat comfortably at the foot of her bed, his fingers clasped tightly over his chest. The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge stood in the back of the chair. He was still in his overcoat and looked as though he had just joined the group and in the corner of the room, almost covered in shadows, stood James Potter.

They were all looking at her and they all seemed to have questions on their minds.

"Oh, darling!" Lily cried. The first to break the silence, she crashed onto her bed and took Leilani into her arms. Soon the strong arms of her father were over her as well. "Oh, we were so worried, how did-I mean what-?" she tried several times but she couldn't ask the question. Instead she continued hugging her daughter.

"What your mother is trying to ask, Leilani," Dumbledore interrupted trying to sound as collected as he possibly could, from fear of disturbing the family reunion, "is how long have you been able to do wandless magic?"

**A/N: Attention readers, help me reach my new goal of 100 reviews. Why, you ask? Because it's an even number, divisible by 1, 2, 4, 5, 10, 20, 25, 50, and 100, and becuase it's cool and round. Just do it kay? So I can write faster and ever so juicier (another made up word I believe) chapters!**


	24. The First

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get something up. It has a lot of information so I hope it's worth it, next chapters are going to be light and airy, but that won't last long!**

Chapter 24: The First

Immediately after she had awoken, Leilani had attempted to recall the events of the night, but she found that much of her memory was fuzzy. As such, any or all information regarding their escape was not available, she could not remember. Based on first hand accounts, and conversations with each of the students involved in the attack, Jadon included, Dumbledore filled in Leilani on the missing details. They were still discussing the incident in the ward.

"But I don't understand," Leilani had confessed as soon as the Headmaster had finished. "How could I have done magic without my wand? That makes no sense."

"Well that's exactly what we are here to find out, Miss Evans," Cornelious Fudge told her, twisting his green bowler hat in his hands. "It is a very peculiar case indeed."

"More so than the Dark Rise, sir?" she asked. Why the minister of magic was in the Hogwarts hospital wing when there was a new deadly force uniting was hard to understand.

She looked over at Dumbledore again, her mothers hand still held tightly by her own. For a second it seemed as though he found what she had just said amusing, he smiled.

"We have plenty of qualified Aurors working on the new information your friends have provided. It will only be a matter of time before we are making the first of many apprehensions."

"Leilani does not question you competency, Cornelious," Dumbledore told him. "She merely is expressing an interest on why you have come all this way to see if she is well." The way he was speaking was almost as if he were angry about something. But if he was, no one else knew. He continued, "Perhaps I can shed some light on that Leilani. You see as far as history is concerned you are the first registered case Prime Magic, that is you posses the power to perform magic without a wand."

"But I've read loads of pieces on wizards and witches being able to do it," Leilani argued. "As a matter of fact one of those articles was about you."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Leilani's endless pool of magic. "It brings me great pleasure to know that at least one of my students utilizes the library to its full potential. "Yes it's true I am one of the few who possesses the rare gift of being able to perform a few spells without the use of my wand. But I stress 'few', because for the most part I require my wand, you on the other hand…"

"What? Are you saying I don't need my wand, at all any more? That's crazy I-!" But they were all staring at her, with the look of bewilderment that only confirmed her disbelief. Raising her hand she muttered 'lumos' and the whole room brightened with the light of the torches that she had ignited.

A few minutes later, after the minister of magic had left, Lily and Dumbledore discussed the meaning of Fudge's appearance.

"It is absolutely clear to me what he wants, Albus," her mother told him. "He wants to use my daughter as a case for his medi-wizards to study and I won't have it! I won't have her analyzed and probed like some rare species. Worse off, he might intend to use her for his own purposes, I don't trust him!"

"We cannot be entirely sure of that, Lily," Dumbledore said in a soften tone. "I do not believe Cornelious' intentions are entirely innocent but I am afraid there is nothing we can do right now without more information. Our number one priority, at this moment, is to train Leilani to use her developing powers."

"Wouldn't that inhibit them in some way," her father asked. "Shouldn't we just allow them to occur naturally?"

"That wouldn't be the safest thing to do," came a voice from the corner, James had finally decided to join the group. "There is no telling what she is capable of and without the aide of a knowledgeable person, it might get dangerous."

"Well that's going to be a problem isn't it, Mr. Potter?" Leilani told him. She was getting angry at the fact that they were all talking like she wasn't in the room, so her voice came out a little harsh. "Seeing as I am the first Prime anyone has ever known about, who exactly am I suppose to learn from?"

James' eyes laughed in the dim light, as if he found Leilani's clear resemblance, both physically and mentally, to her mother amusing.

"I believe something can be arranged," Dumbledore told him.

**A/N: Yay! My second goal has almost been met, almost being the opperative word here. So please if you have read this far let me know what you think! I respond to all of my reviews!! GO 100!!**


End file.
